A Very FaBerry Glee
by shiney1983
Summary: It's the seasons of Glee re-written to make FaBerry cannon like we all know it should've been. It starts with "Laryngitis" and progresses from there. Uses cannon as structure, mostly AU. Will feature any characters/storylines that fit my Glee world. Definately expect Brittana season 2 and beyond! First "Glee" story. Give it a chance please! : Rated M to give me options.
1. Laryngitis

**A Very FaBerry Glee-verse**

By: Shiney1983

**_A/N: Hey to all my fellow FaBerry shippers out there! This is my first foray into the world of GLEE fanfic, so I hope it turns out okay. Basically, I've been re-watching my GLEE DVDs to get me through the long, hot summer 'til season 4, and I realized how easy it would be to make FaBerry cannon, even way back in season 1. Searching and not finding anything that I felt was satisfactory I decided to try my hand at it. The first part is in "Laryngitis" and takes place after the Kurt/Burt Mellencamp scene. Hope you enjoy! So anyhoo, here goes…_**

**_Disclamer: I own nothing belonging to GLEE, including any dialogue I borrowed straight from episodes for my own purposes. Also, any songs mentioned belong to the original artists._**

Quinn Fabray waddled out to the parking lot and sighed as she heaved her backpack in to her car. She wasn't getting much sleep sleeping on the pull-out couch in the Puckerman's basement and her baby hormones really had been in overdrive lately. She turned with her back against the side of her car, closed her eyes, leaned her head back, and sighed. It was a rather warm day out for April in Ohio and the breeze felt cool on her face. Quinn was pretty sure she could fall asleep, right there, standing up until…

"Please Finn. Jesse is on spring break with some of his friends from Caramel, and it's imperative that I consult a physician immediately. A star must maintain his or her health as one never knows when opportunities will knock. Besides it's for the good of the glee club, and you, as co-captain should…"

Quinn lifted her head slowly as she listened intently to the pint sized diva as she tried to persuade the dopey quarterback.

The pregnant blonde chucked internally because she knew three things for sure: no matter how in to Rachel he was, Finn would never skip his x-box night with Artie and Puck; Finn had checked out on Rachel somewhere around "imperative" (long winded speeches and big words tended to bore the boy); and Rachel Berry only babbled this much when she was nervous, scared, or extremely pissed. Quinn felt a small smile pull at her mouth realizing she had probably been the cause of all of those emotions for the little starlet at one time or another.

Quinn tuned back in to the conversation just as Finn realized Rachel had finished speaking, and was standing with her hands on her hips, anxiously awaiting his reply.

The boy gave the impatient brunette his patented, lopsided grin, the one Quinn knew he only used when he was trying to flirt, ugh.

Finn's hand landed heavily on Rachel's shoulder, "Umm…gee…I'm really sorry Rach, but I kinda already have plans with Puck and Artie and it'd be rude to bail last minute. Can't one of your dads take you or something?"

Rachel looked down for a split second, seemingly hurt, but then looked back up so quickly it was doubtful the quarterback noticed. She plastered on one of her fake star smiles and placed her hand reassuringly on Finn's. "Both of my dads are busy tonight and I wouldn't want to worry them anyway, however, I fully understand that you are otherwise engaged. It was foolish of me to think you'd even want to accompany me now that we are no longer an item. I'm sorry Finn. Please don't worry about me and have fun tonight."

Finn furrowed his brow, "You sure?"

"Of course. I'll figure something out."

Rachel smiled up at him and Quinn thought she might be sick, although she knew this time it was the syrupy sweet scene being played out in front of her, and not morning sickness, making her stomach turn.

"Okay, cool. Thanks Rach," Finn replied, smiling back, clearly relieved. "You're the best. I'll call you tonight to see how you are," with that Finn kissed the small girl on the cheek and jogged off toward his car.

Rachel hung her head as she started to walk away. Quinn rolled her eyes. She knew the Jesse St. James wasn't the right guy for Rachel, something about him just didn't sit right with Quinn, but she didn't think Finn was right for Rachel either. He just didn't compliment her; they didn't fit. Plus, when he wasn't trying to get in the diva's pants, (or more accurately, up her skirt), he either ignored her or was downright hurtful. It wasn't right.

"Hey Berry."

Quinn heard her voice before she even knew she had spoken. However, she was quite irritated when Rachel didn't even look up; she hated being ignored. She made a move to follow the girl, jogging toward her, as best she could with her pregnant belly in the way.

"Rachel wait up," Quinn huffed out when she finally got close enough for the other girl to hear.

Rachel turned just as Quinn stopped to catch her breath. The diva halted too, retreating a few steps, until she was face to face with the ex-cheerleader. "Oh hello, Quinn. Please forgive my rude behavior I was simply too caught up in my own troubles to hear you. Are you alright?"

The tiny brunette's face twisted in such genuine concern that it caused Quinn to laugh, the first real laugh she'd experience in weeks, months even.

Quinn straightened up as she finally caught her breath, waving off Rachel's concern. Suddenly embarrassed, Quinn looked down at her feet, which she could barely see now, "I'm fine," she whispered, "I just…umm..I couldn't help but overhear you talking to Finn and umm…do you need a ride somewhere?"

It was Rachel's turn to look down now. She made circles with her toes on the payment as she answered. "Oh no, Quinn, I couldn't possibly trouble you. You're probably exhausted from the day as it is, and besides, I couldn't risk exposing you or your unborn child to the myriad of disease one is likely to find-"

"Please." The word was so quiet the Quinn wasn't even sure she'd said it out loud until she'd slowly looked up to find brown eyes meeting hazel, in a mix of gratitude and confusion.

Quinn knew why she needed to help Rachel. The former head cheerio and the future Broadway star had more in common than the smaller girl knew. Quinn masked her pain behind outward beauty and her HBIC attitude, while Rachel used her million watt smile and self-centered vibrato as a shield. However, both girls had felt the sting of rejection from peers and those they thought really cared…

Quinn shook her head slightly to clear away the thoughts of her secret past, one she hasn't been ready or willingly to share yet, and softly smiled, as Rachel simply nodded.

Rachel didn't know why, but she felt as though Quinn not only wanted, but needed to help her. Since the blonde's friendship is all Rachel's ever wanted from the day they met, it would be self-defeating for Rachel to refuse Quinn now, whatever her reason.

The pair shuffled back to Quinn's car in silence, both heads swimming with too many thoughts to verbalize one.

As Quinn turned the key to start the ignition of her cherry red VW, it was Rachel who broke the silence, "Thank you."

Quinn's breathing hitched involuntarily as she realized Rachel's hand was on her knee. She stared at the hand for a moment, and then slowly covered it with her own, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You're welcome," she breathed out, smiling over at Rachel again. They fell in to silence again, each slightly uneasy in the presence of the other, as Quinn pulled away from the school.

* * *

"What if he says I'll never sing again? I mean, who am I without my voice? I-I'm just this spoiled, annoying only child-" It was the first either of them had spoken since the parking lot of McKinley and Rachel's fear inspired diatribe was only halted by Quinn's hand gently placed on hers.

"Don't say that!" Quinn nearly growled at Rachel, her tone highly reminiscent of the girl that has tortured Rachel for so long now, then Rachel watched as Quinn's eyes and voice softened again, "your voice is not the only worthwhile thing about you."

The diva opened her mouth to protest, but then closed it again, searching the other girl's hazel eyes for answers.

"Like?"

It was the logical response, but the vulnerability and hopefulness in that one word caught Quinn off guard, causing her to stammer out an awkward reply.

"… Look, he's not gonna say you'll never sing again."

Just then the doctor entered and both girls seemed almost grateful for the intrusion. The doctor pulled up a stool and sat in front of Rachel, with a serious expression on his face. "You have severe tonsillitis, which has resulted in an inner ear infection. From the looks of things, it's not the first time. You should have had them out years ago."

He reached towards Rachel and she crossed her arms, protecting herself with her best diva posture. "Why should I let you butcher my throat when just resting my voice for a week and chugging down herbal tea will do the same job?"

The doctor seemed taken aback, confused and concerned at the same time. "This is a very serious infection," he stated matter-of-factly.

Rachel had opened her mouth to protest once more when Quinn's voice (she had forgotten the blonde was even in the room) stunned her back in to silence. "I think she's worried about the surgery affecting her singing voice."

Rachel nodded affirmatively in Quinn's direction and the doctor sighed resolutely. Looking down and sighing he jotted something on his prescription pad. "At least start by taking these antibiotics. Unless you think they're going to adversely affect your dance moves."

He gave Rachel the prescription and left. The girls fell back in to silence, both at a loss for words. Rachel looked down at the prescription then slowly in Quinn's direction as she nervously cleared her throat.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you to think that I'm in any way ungrateful or unappreciative of your kindness and generosity, but umm, why are you being so nice to me?"

Quinn's hazel eyes met Rachel's warm, trusting, brown ones and she just knew the time was right. Maybe by divulging her long held secret now, Quinn could help her kindred spirit conquer some of her fears and insecurities, while easing some of her own as well. It's so exhausting being Quinn Fabray all the time. Quinn stood and took a deep breath, having decided to let some the burden go. She slipped her hand in to Rachel's, pulling the shorter girl off the exam table, offering her a shaky smile. "Come on. I wanna show you something."

Rachel knew she should question Quinn as she silently followed her out of the doctor's office but the only coherent thought in the tiny brunette's head was how right Quinn's soft hand feels in hers and how, at that moment, she trusted Quinn implicitly.

* * *

The Puckerman's basement was dark and musty and the pull-out couch squeaked as Rachel carefully sat on it. She examined her hands in her lap and chewed absentmindedly on her bottom lip, thinking that she couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable knowing that Quinn and her unborn child called this space home.

"A-ha!"

Quinn's exclamation interrupted Rachel's thoughts as the taller girl took a seat beside her and offered her a slightly dusty middle school yearbook.

As Quinn held the book out to her, Rachel noticed that Quinn's hands were shaking. Rachel examined the book with great curiosity.

"Page twelve." Quinn murmured quietly, picking at a hole in the couch cushion.

The questions in her head now almost overwhelming, Rachel licked her lips as she dutifully obeyed.

What Rachel found was unexpected and highly confusing. There, in the third row, toward the middle, is a picture of a chubby girl with brown glasses and braces smiling back at her. The part that made Rachel's breath catch in the back of her throat, however, was the name printed underneath the girl's picture: _Lucy Quinn Fabray. _

"Quinn?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

Quinn looked up, her eyes brimming with tears. She batted away at them, took a breath, and spoke, "That's me. My middle name is Quinn, I stopped going by Lucy because kids made up a mean nickname, Lucy Caboosey. I hated the way I looked. I had zits, I was chubby. I felt terrible about myself. I didn't have friends. Nobody would talk to me. I was the only kid at school who had to dissect their own frog because nobody would be my lab partner."

Quinn was crying freely now and Rachel moved closer to her, drawn in by her heartache, and desperately wanting to comfort the girl. Rachel took Quinn's hand in an effort to encourage her, and Quinn found the strength to continue.

"And then I joined ballet, lost a little bit of weight, found out I was athletic and joined gymnastics and cheerleading, went on proactive for my acne, and when my dad got transferred he got a raise, and I asked him if I could get a nose job, and he said yes, and I asked them to call me Quinn."

Rachel's own eyes filled with tears. "Oh Quinn, I'm truly sorry that happened to you. Kids can be so cruel. I can't imagine what it must've felt like-"

"But that's the point," Quinn interjected, shaking her head, "you do know what it feels like _exactly. _I've always been so jealous of you Rachel." Quinn locked eyes with Rachel as she continued. "You've been tortured in the halls of McKinley day after day, and yet you still manage to walk the halls with your head held high, knowing exactly who you are, and being comfortable with that girl. You projected an air of confidence and beauty all _without _singing a note…without your voice."

Rachel sat dumbfounded. Not only had Quinn revealed a life-changing secret to her, calling her confident and _beautiful_ to boot, but with one speech Quinn had managed to alleviate all her fears about the current state of her vocal ability.

"I'm going to hug you now," Rachel managed, and Quinn was far too emotionally drained to refuse the contact.

As they embraced, Rachel inhaled the sweet scent of Quinn coconut shampoo, and smiled in to the long blonde mane. "Thank you," she whispered; hoping those two small words convey the depth of her gratitude for everything her classmate had offered in the last few hours.

"You're welcome," Quinn replied, pulling away, and Rachel knew she understood.

"Well, it's getting late. I'm sure Daddy is home by now. I should call and have him come and get me. I'm sure he's worried."

Rachel stood and smoothed out her skirt and Quinn stood too. "I can drive you," she offered shyly, still feeling exposed.

Rachel gave her a genuine smile. "Don't trouble yourself Quinn. You've already done so much…more than I deserve."

Quinn nodded, and sunk back on to the couch; suddenly feeling very tired, as Rachel retrieved her cell from her backpack, and made the call. After a minute she hung up and slung her backpack over her shoulder and smiled at Quinn again. "Daddy requested that I sit out on the front porch to wait to ensure that he can locate the house easier. Thank you again Quinn. You'll never know what your friendliness and open spirit have meant to me this afternoon."

"You're welcome Rach," Quinn said, echoing the tiny girl's sentiment and mirroring her smile.

"You called me 'Rach,'" Rachel questioned, once again utterly shocked.

Quinn breathed out a long, heavy breath, as though she was finally letting something go. She glanced at Rachel, her eyes searching and hopeful. "It is what your friends call you, isn't it?"

"Absolutely," the smaller girl stated, her eyes shining with tears again. Before one could fall, however, Rachel turned on her heel. "I'll see you at school Quinn," she called over her shoulder.

Quinn heard the basement door open and close gently and then she was alone. "Yeah…at school," she agreed, to the silence the surrounded her.

* * *

Quinn groaned internally as she heard her cell phone ring in the darkness. She glanced at the small alarm clock glowing at the head of the couch: _1:58. _Quinn moaned. She had only been asleep for a half hour! She reached for her phone, thinking the person on the other end must have a dead wish.

"What!" she growled in to the phone, throwing her free hand up over her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you at such a late hour. I'll just go."

"Rachel?" Quinn rasped out her voice thick with sleep. No answer. "Rachel? she tried again, swallowing and clearing her throat.

Quinn could hear the other girl's light breathing on the other end of the phone, and Rachel breathed in as she offered a small, "Yes?"

Quinn breathed out slowly as she struggled to push herself a bit more upright on the couch. "What is it Rachel?"

"Well, I just…I umm…are we friends Quinn?" Rachel stumbled over the words and Quinn smiled; the other girl is clearly nervous.

"If you want us to be," Quinn answered back, her voice suddenly sounding louder in the darkness.

There was no hesitation in Rachel's reply. "In that case, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Obvious hesitation this time, "It's about Finn."

Quinn rolled her eyes. There it was. The one commonality the two had shared since the beginning of the school year; the awkward boy bringing them constantly together, while at the same time pulling them apart.

Quinn sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "What about him?" she asked, the slightest edge of tension in her voice.

"Well as you know, Jesse St. James and I are now an item. We have been for quite a few weeks."

Quinn chuckled softly at the use of the fair-haired boy's full name, as if Quinn might have forgotten who he was, as if such a thing we possible. "And?"

"This knowledge seems to have done very little to quell Finn's desire for me, in fact, in some ways the fact that I am taken seems to spur on his advances more. So you see I am at a loss as to how to handle the situation."

Again Quinn laughed. Some things never changed. Finn thrived on competition. It had been one of the things that made him join the football team, one of the things that attracted Quinn to him in the first place, and, as it turned out, one of the only things the pair had in common.

"Look Rachel, just make it clear to Finn that you are fully committed to Jesse, that no matter what he says or does, he cannot win you back. You shut him down and I promise you he'll back off."

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief, "I think I can do that."

"Good," Quinn said through an enormous yawn.

"Well I'd better let you get some sleep. Thank you Quinn. Goodnight."

Quinn hesitated. She knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now, at least not right away. "Rachel?" she spoke uncertainly, hoping the little diva hadn't disconnected yet.

"Yes Quinn?"

"Could you talk to me awhile please? If you're not too tired I mean?"

"Of course Quinn," came the reply and the blonde smiled in to the phone, then, "What would you like to talk about?"

Quinn chewed on her bottom lip, racking her brain for a subject that was neutral enough not to cause either girl tension, but would be interesting enough to keep the brunette on the phone for a while.

Suddenly it hit her and Quinn couldn't believe it'd taken her so long to come up with it. She smiled and asked, "What's your favorite musical?"

"Umm, could you be more specific?" was Rachel's soft reply, causing Quinn to laugh. Of course Rachel wouldn't be able to name her favorite musical; it was too broad, there were too many.

Quinn thought for a second. "Could you name your favorite _modern _musical?"

Quinn could practically hear Rachel's smile over the phone. "That's easy," she confidently answered, "it's _Wicked!"_

"Oh yeah?" The blonde yawned again and settled back in to the couch, listening to Rachel's soft breathing. "Why?"

"Well," Rachel said slowly, "first, the songs are simply exquisite. Both Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenowith are mesmerizing. Also, the set design for the show itself is very fantastical. I can't imagine what it would be like to see it in New York! And the story…oh the story is life-changing!"

"What's it about?" Quinn queried when Rachel took a breath. Quinn blinked twice, she could feel sleep creeping in, but wanted Rachel to keep talking.

"It's a modern twist on the _Wizard of Oz_. It tells the story of the two witches of Oz throughout college. Galinda is the blonde popular girl who'll do anything to stay on top, but really just wants love and acceptance. Elphaba is a social outcast who just wants to make a difference in the world, and wants friends more than anything."

"Hmm, sounds kinda familiar," Quinn commented, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Yeah I guess it does," Rachel agreed. "Quinn, don't you think we should try to get some sleep."

"Mmm…I guess," Quinn agreed tiredly, "see you at school, Rach. Thank you."

"For what?" Rachel asked, truly taken aback by Quinn's gratitude.

"Umm…for…," Quinn paused, "calling I guess."

Rachel smiled, "You're very welcome. Quinn?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks for talking to me."

It was Quinn's turn to smile. "Anytime Rach, anytime."

* * *

Quinn strode into school the next morning with a spring in her step. She hadn't felt this good in a really long time. She hadn't been expecting to form a new friendship, especially one with Rachel Berry of all people, but the fact that she had made her really happy.

Maybe she had lost some things in the past few months, and maybe she would eventually lose her daughter, but she felt like maybe she had gained some important things as well. She had exposed her past to someone, a secret Quinn knew she could trust Rachel to keep, so she no longer had to carry that burden alone. Plus Quinn had a truly genuine friend, something she was in regrettably short supply of, especially these days.

Quinn smiled as she rounded the corner leading to Rachel's locker. Her smile quickly morphed into a scowl when Rachel's locker came into view however. Also headed toward the diva, coming from the opposite direction, was, of course, Finn Hudson.

Quinn fumed and quickened her pace, hoping to beat him to the punch.

Unfortunately, due to the boy's unnaturally long legs and Quinn's pregnant belly, the two teens reached Rachel at approximately the same time. Quinn scowled at Finn while Finn just looked confused. _Well, that's nothing new, _Quinn thought, with an air of smugness.

"Hi Rach," both teens said at the same time.

Rachel jumped, visibly startled by the duel greeting, and turned to greet her morning visitors. "Good morning Quinn. Hello Finn," she offered, turning to one then the other. Both smiled brightly at her in return.

"Rachel," Quinn started before Finn could speak, "I was wondering if you'd like to walk with me to class this morning since we share first period."

Rachel look up at Quinn with a hint of worry in her eyes, "Actually Quinn, I was hoping to speak with Finn for a moment alone this morning." The starlet's eyes searched the blonde beauty's desperately hoping for understanding.

Quinn nodded to show Rachel she did understand, and then squeezed Rachel shoulder lightly. "I'll see you in class then," Quinn said, offering the brunette a small smile. Quinn locked eyes with Finn then, as if daring him to hurt Rachel. She was please to find he seemingly still feared her when he quickly looked away.

Quinn turned then and slowly made her way to advanced placement English, only slightly disappointed to be going alone.

Rachel arrived in the classroom a short time later and beamed at Quinn as she slid in to the desk next to hers. Quinn smiled back and took a breath, ready to ask the diva about Finn, but stopped short when the teacher walked into the room to begin class.

* * *

The next opportunity Quinn got to ask Rachel about Finn didn't come until the end of school that day in glee.

Rachel smiled at Quinn the minute Quinn stepped into the choir room and the gesture was immediately reciprocated.

"Hey." Quinn greeted, approaching the diva.

"Hi." Rachel responded.

"How did things go with Finn this morning?" Quinn questioned, at once curious and concerned.

"I think he truly got the message this time," Rachel replied, grinning up at Quinn.

"Glad I could help," Quinn said seriously, "I just hope it worked."

"Me too." Rachel added, exhaling loudly.

As more of the group began pouring in to the room, each lost in his or her own conversations and problems; Quinn walked up and took her seat.

Minutes later, Mr. Schue entered. "Okay guys, let's get started," he said, rubbing his hands together excitedly, "who's up first today?"

Finn's hand shot in to the air. "Mr. Schue, I have something to say to Rachel."

"Sure Finn," the curly-haired director replied, "the floor is yours."

"Thanks Mr. Schue," the quarterback said, standing up and handing his sheet music to Brad behind the piano.

Finn sat on a stool in the middle of the room as the opening chords Rick Springfield's most well-known hit began. Rachel looked panic-stricken as Finn started to sing, locking eyes with her, and never looking away.

'**Jessie is a friend. Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine. But lately something's changed, it ain't hard to define. Jessie's got himself a girl, and I want to make her mine…'**

Obviously Finn needed help getting Rachel's message, and as Quinn sat in her seat getting angrier by the second, she knew without a doubt she'd see that he got it. Until St. James was back, it was up to Quinn to stand up for Rachel, and the blonde would do anything to make sure her new found friend was protected.

* * *

Finn didn't see Quinn approach his car as he went to climb in it once glee rehearsal was finished. Quinn knew this for a fact because she smirked as the boy jumped ten feet in the air when she slammed his car door before he could get in.

"Geez Quinn! Give a guy a heart attack why don't cha?" Finn exclaimed, hand over his heart for good measure.

Quinn fixed her ex-beau with her best, _'I mean business,'_ HBIC stare. "We need to talk Finn," she said cooly.

"Uhh…about what?' he stammered, clearly still reeling from being caught off guard.

"Rachel," Quinn spat back, "she's off limits."

"And who are you to decide-"

"She has a boyfriend, dumbass." Quinn retorted, exasperated at having to state the obvious.

"So?" Finn replied, shrugging it off.

"Rachel. Is. Not. A. Cheater." Quinn paused between each word for emphasis as she gritted her teeth.

Finn's eyes burned into Quinn. "I guess no one knows more about cheating than you do, right Quinn?"

"This isn't about me," she yelled back, "it's about Rachel!"

"Right," the words dripped from his lips like venom, "and Rachel loves me. You, on the other hand, have never treated Rachel good. You're the one who should stay away from her! You're the one she hates!"

The words cut through Quinn like a knife. Finn was right. She had been horrible to Rachel. She'd bullied the singer at every turn she'd had, just like the kids in middle school used to do to her. Quinn felt sick. She felt dirty. Rachel should hate her. Quinn should stay away. She shouldn't taint someone as good and pure as Rachel…

Tears burned Quinn's eyes as thoughts raced through her mind. She knew there was nothing she could say to Finn now to make him back off, he was right, it wasn't her place.

Instead of letting Finn see how much he'd gotten to her, Quinn turned all her self-loathing into anger towards him. "Just stay away from Rachel, Finn," she warned in a meanacing tone, if you don't, I promise you, you'll regret it."

With that, Quinn turned and stalked away, fists clenched at her sides. As he watched her go Finn only had one thought. _'what the hell is going on between Quinn and Rachel…'_

_**A/N: I'm very nervous about this story. I love GLEE so much and I want desperately to do it justice! Please, please take the time to review. Anything you say will be appreciated. Should I continue or is this one for the junk pile? Let me know.** _


	2. Dream On

**A Very FaBerry Glee-verse-part II-Dream On**

**By Shiney1983**

_A/N: Hey guys! First off I want to say a heartfelt thank you to anyone who has taken an interest in this story. I started writing it mostly for my own amusement and posted it because I thought others might enjoy my way of seeing GLEE as well. I'm thrilled to find that is the case. If you know others who might enjoy it direct them this way. Also, if you are taking the time to read this story please review it. Any feedback, questions, and comments can only help with my writing process and will ensure that I continue to post for all you lovely readers. Without further ado, we begin on the night before "Dream On…"_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to GLEE, including any dialogue I borrowed straight from episodes for my own purposes. Also, any songs mentioned belong to the original artists._

* * *

"No way," Quinn exclaimed, shaking her head, "there is no way _Angel_ is a better match for Buffy than Spike! You're out of your mind, Short Stuff."

Quinn sat on the Berry's couch as she'd been doing every night after school for the past week.

After agreeing to become friends, Rachel had persuaded Quinn that it was "imperative for us to get to know one another anew, as friends, not merely as enemies, or as two young ladies vying for the same suitor." After chuckling at Rachel's description of Finn as a "suitor" and assuring Rachel that she was the only sixteen-year-old capable of using "vying" in normal conversation, Quinn agreed.

The two would meet at Rachel's locker at the day's end, Rachel would drive them to her house, they would hang out until an hour before LeRoy Berry was due home, (Quinn was apprehensive about meeting Rachel's dads, given Quinn's colorful history with their daughter), and Quinn would take the bus back to the Puckerman's. She could've asked Puck to drive her after football practice, but neither girl was ready to face the overly lude boy's probing questions about their new and sudden friendship.

In the past week, both diva and cheerleader had discovered that they had a surprising amount in common. On the first night Rachel found that Quinn had a hidden love for all things Streisand, even owning a extremely well taken care of original "Funny Girl" script, which Rachel had admired for nearly forty five minutes.

The second night brought a revelation for Quinn finding that the two shared a favorite movie: "The Princess Bride." Quinn was shocked to find that Rachel's number one movie was not a musical, and Rachel found Quinn innate nerdy-ness absolutely endearing.

Each new disclosure showed the pair that they had grievously misjudged one another, and brought them closer overall.

Currently, Quinn had her legs draped over Rachel, as the shorter girl painted the taller one's toenails. Tonight's admission had been that both had a deep affection for the writer-director, Joss Whedon. Furthermore, of all his works, the two had a common favorite: the teen drama, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer." They didn't agree, however, on which of her romantic interests the title character was best suited to, and thus was their current topic of discussion.

Rachel dipped the nail polish brush back in to the bottle and looked at Quinn. "I simply feel that Spike made a much more interesting adversary than a lover for Buffy," Rachel reasoned as she pulled the brush out and resumed her task, "not to mention I find the way he looks at her sometimes to be downright creepy."

"That's the look of passion," Quinn argued, "and besides, you can't tell me that you didn't think the scene when they make love as the house crumbles around them was at least a little hot."

"Erotic implications aside," Rachel began, awkwardly clearly her throat, "I hardly think that angry sex is the start to a healthy, long-term courtship."

Quinn removed her feet from her friend's lap as Rachel's handy work was complete and arched a trademark eyebrow in the brunette's direction.

"What?" Rachel asked innocently.

"Umm…did you just use the word 'erotic' in a debate about a TV show?"

Rachel shrugged, "Given the context of the debate I think my word choice was more than appropriate."

"Oh yeah," Quinn said, breaking into a wide grin, "well I think this is more than appropriate…"

With that, in one fluid motion, the ex-cheerleader grabbed the throw pillow from behind her head and hit the tiny starlet square in the face.

Rachel gaped, her face flush with excitement. "You are so dead, Fabray!" she shouted, climbing on top of Quinn and beginning to tickle her senseless.

Quinn squirmed and writhed trying desperately to slip from Rachel's grasp, but was unsuccessful, due, in large part to her very pregnant stomach. Suddenly Rachel felt a sensation that made her freeze and jump back instantly.

"What was that?" Rachel questioned shock evident in her voice.

"I…I…umm…think that someone," Quinn indicated her stomach, "wants to join in on the fun."

"Oh!" Rachel exclaimed as realization hit her, then in a whisper, "I've never felt a baby kick before."

Quinn felt a blush settled into her cheeks. Talking about her unborn child always made her uncomfortable. It brought to the surface a whole host of emotions; she'd had yet to deal with.

The blonde bit her lip and looked at Rachel. "She really only does it at night…when I sing to her, when everyone else is asleep. Puck's only felt it twice and both times were purely by chance."

Rachel began searching Quinn's eyes and could see the raw pain hidden in the hazel orbs, some pain Rachel doubted Quinn even knew she had. It made the diva's entire soul ache for her friend. "Quinn?" she asked tentatively.

"Hmm?"

"What do you sing to her?" The question was so quiet; Rachel was almost certain Quinn missed it until…

'**Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine.'**

Rachel's eyes were already brimming with tears and when she heard Quinn falter upon singing the last line, Rachel took Quinn's hand and took over.

'**Little one when you play, don't you mind what they say. Let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine."**

Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand and locked eyes with the singer, tears also threating to spill from the blonde's eyes, as the two began to sing together.

'**If they knew sweet little you, they'd end up loving you too. All those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you.'**

Slowly Rachel placed her free hand on Quinn stomach, and, never breaking eye contact, Rachel gasped as she felt the baby kick furiously beneath her hand. Quinn gave a tiny laugh and covered Rachel's hand with her own as the two finished the song.

'**From your head to your toes, you're not much, goodness knows. But you're so precious to me, cute as can be, baby of mine.'**

"That's amazing." Rachel whispered quietly, as the tiny being inside of Quinn began to calm.

"Yeah, it is." Quinn agreed wiping at a few stray tears, then, slowly, she stood. "I…better go. Your dad will be here soon."

Rachel stood too. "You could stay." she offered. "I'm sure Dad and Daddy wouldn't mind a dinner guest."

Quinn smiled. "Thanks Rach, but…" she shook her head, "I'm so not ready for that today."

"I understand." Rachel stepped forward and embraced Quinn. Quinn breathed in the comforting scent of the girl who was quickly becoming her best friend and closest confidant. "You'll be a great mom someday Quinn," Rachel breathed, "when you're ready."

Quinn hugged the small creature in her arms a little tighter. "Thank you, Rachel." she responded, not sure if she believed it, but glad that Rachel had so much faith in her. Reluctantly, Quinn moved out of Rachel's embrace. "I'll see you tomorrow." she said brightly, putting on her coat and moving toward the door.

"Of course," Rachel answered following close behind, "goodnight Quinn."

"Goodnight Rachel. Thanks for another great night."

Rachel beamed. "It was my pleasure, Quinn, really."

"Bye Rach." Quinn offered a tiny wave.

"Bye." Rachel echoed, shutting the door softly.

As both girls drifted off to sleep that night, contented smiles graced their features, thinking of the special moment they shared.

* * *

The next day the choir room emptied out rather quickly following glee rehearsal and the unwelcome appearance of Bryan Ryan. Quinn lagged behind a bit, waiting on Rachel, and only moved to stand when the shorter girl did, as the last of their classmates exited the room.

"Rach," Quinn called out as she stepped off the risers, toward the girl. Rachel turned. "Are you okay?" Quinn asked the question sure she already knew the answer. The star-in-training put on a good show, but Rachel's dreams of Broadway were near and dear to her heart, a heart that Quinn was learning was easily broken.

"Of course, Quinn," began Rachel's stock answer, "I will not let some two-bit talent who failed to make his dreams a reality squash any of mine." When Rachel offered her a stage smile that failed to reach her eyes, Quinn found herself unsure which one of them the diva wanted to convince. Rachel took two steps forward then turned to face the blonde again. "Quinn, would you mind if we postponed our activities for this evening? I simply must put in some time practicing my foot work. I've been neglectful as of late."

It was a flimsy excuse and Quinn could see right through it. Rachel Berry never let any aspect of her performance slide; however, Quinn had a feeling that her friend needed some alone time to collect herself after the severe dream bashing they'd just endured, and Quinn reasoned some solace might do her good as well.

"Sure Rach, no problem." Quinn said brightly, smiling reassuringly at the girl. She slid her hand down Rachel's arm, giving her hand a tiny squeeze when she reached it. "Call me later?"

"I will." Rachel responded, nodding slightly.

Silently the two girls left the choir room, Quinn headed for her car, Rachel for the small dance studio on McKinley's campus that was hardly ever used.

* * *

Quinn had just turned out the light in the Puckerman's basement when her phone started to ring that night.

"Hello?"

"Hello Quinn." Rachel replied, not quite sounding like her normal self.

"So…what's up?" Quinn breathed out awkwardly. She was unsure of what was bothering Rachel, or even whether she should broach the subject, so she didn't.

"I apologize for taking an inordinate amount of time to call you tonight, Quinn. I found myself quite busy. Jesse's back," was Rachel rushed reply, in which Quinn could swear she detected the smallest amount of guilt.

The blonde tensed slightly at the mention of their former main competition's name.

Quinn shook her head slightly to rid herself of the feeling. Rachel should have nothing to feel guilty about. It was true that the ex-Cheerio had little regard for the new male lead of the glee club, a fact which she had done very little to keep secret. Something about the boy just screamed snake in the grass to Quinn, but she had to let that all go know. Rachel was her friend, and to spite all his flaws, St. James seemed to make the diva happy, even beating Finn by leaps and bounds in that department. As long as that were the case, Quinn would keep her opinions to herself, for Rachel's sake.

"That's great Rach! I know how much you missed him," Quinn said honestly, hoping she sounded as happy as she wanted to be.

"I did," Rachel agreed, and then she added, so quiet Quinn had to strain to hear it, "I thought he wouldn't come back."

Quinn breathed in involuntarily. Every time Rachel said something so self-depreciating, Quinn's heart ached. How was it possible that she'd known the starlet so long and had failed to see how easily her heart could break? Maybe it was simply that Quinn was hiding from how similar Rachel was to her former self, her true self. Either way, what she was learning about her classmate now, weren't facts the hazel-eyed beauty would be likely to forget.

Quinn let out a tiny laugh in hopes of lightening the mood. "What? And miss your drama? Never," she chided.

"Funny," Rachel laughed back, "he said something remarkably similar."

"Oh please don't compare me to St. James," Quinn begged, in an overly dramatic tone, "my heart can't take it!"

"Why Quinn," Rachel giggled, "I believe my flare for drama might be rubbing off on you. If I'm not careful you may soon be stealing my solos and my storm outs in glee club."

The blonde laughed joyously. She was beginning to notice that she only felt this happy and carefree in Rachel's presence. "Yeah, Short Stuff," she agreed, "I might give you a real run for your money."

"You are like him, you know," Rachel insisted, as their laughter died down, "in fact, I believe you share some of his best qualities."

Quinn smiled. While part of her was still reluctant to accept the comparison, she knew that Rachel had put her boyfriend on some sort of pedestal, and knowing that the diva held her to the same standard, gave Quinn a warm feeling inside.

"Thanks, Rach. I'll…umm…take that as a complement." Quinn managed.

"Good, that's how I meant it," was the almost instant response and then, "Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"Jesse's helping me look for my mom."

"Oh yeah?" Quinn arched an eyebrow in surprise. She knew how much Rachel adored her fathers, and in the entire time the former HBIC had known the brunette, she had never once mentioned her birth mother, let alone a desire to know who she was.

"Yeah…I…it's what I wrote down today in glee club." Rachel confessed quietly.

Quinn's mouth dropped open. She, along with probably everyone else in glee, had naturally assumed that Rachel had written down "Broadway star." Learning that the petite girl had been so open only made Quinn's blood boil more to know that Bryan Ryan had gone all star-crusher moments afterward.

"I'm scared," Rachel continued. "What if I've built her up too much in my mind, and she falls short of my insane standards? Or…what if…" Rachel trailed off, afraid to say what she was most afraid of.

"_What if_, what, Rach?" Quinn tried encouragingly. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Rachel took a deep breath, and then sighed. She was silent for so long that Quinn thought she might've hung up, and actually checked her cell phone timer. Then Rachel said the words that nearly broke Quinn's heart. "What if I'm the disappointment? What if, when we find her, she doesn't want me?"

"You listen to me, Rachel Barbara Berry," Quinn demanded, the use of Rachel's full name sure to get her attention, "to have a daughter as incredible as you, this woman must be nothing short of spectacular. Furthermore, if, in the remotest of remote possibilities, the woman doesn't want you, it's her loss, understand? You are absolutely amazing Rach, and don't ever forget it."

"Thank you, Quinn," Rachel breathed, with tears in her eyes. "How is it that you always know how to make me feel better?"

"What can I say?" Quinn teased. "It's a gift."

"Hmm…and there's that ego again," Rachel jibbed back, "diva!"

Again, Quinn laughed. "Takes one to know one," she said through her laughter.

"Geez, Fabray. I guess I'd better let you get some sleep," Rachel chided, "That come back was rather weak."

"Watch it Berry!" came the response, followed by a yawn, "I guess you're right."

Rachel giggled again, truly loving the playful side of her friend, and then said sincerely, "Goodnight, Quinn. I hope you have pleasant dreams."

"Thanks, Rach. You too," Quinn responded. The blonde hung up the phone, and, as she did on many nights following a call from Rachel Berry, Quinn fell asleep smiling.

* * *

Quinn didn't see Rachel much for the next few days. Quinn tried not to let the diva's absence bother her. She figured that Rachel was busy, with St. James back, and with the pair's quest to find Rachel's birth mother.

In truth, however, Quinn felt a void inside her with Rachel gone; a void that made the blonde feel sad, lonely, bitter, and angry.

She had been unusually snippy toward Puck, and even a little short with his mom, which she instantly regretted. Loretta Puckerman had been gracious enough to open her home to Quinn after all.

To add to Quinn's sour mood, a rain storm had hit Lima. So far it had lasted for two and a half days, with no signs of letting up, and the blonde was sick to death of it. Rainstorms had made her uneasy for as long as she could remember, and the extra pregnancy hormones were just making her anxiety worse.

Not to mention Quinn's sixteenth birthday was today. Not that many people knew. Quinn liked to keep her birthdays pretty low key. When she was younger, few people came to her parties, and the ones people did show up to, her mom and dad usually ruined with their constant drinking and fighting.

Brittany had remembered, and while Quinn's two ex-teammates rarely talked to her outside of glee since "baby gate," her fellow blonde had snuck a card and some candy into her locker. The card was signed with both Brittany and Santana's names, although Quinn doubted the snarky brunette remembered her birthday, let alone had anything to do with the card.

Needless to say, Quinn was less than thrilled when someone knocked on the Puckerman's basement access door just as she was laying down that night. She got up and stalked across the room to answer it. She assumed it had to be one of Mrs. Puckerman's "drinking" buddies, as the dirty men were usually the only ones who used that entrance. So Quinn was more than a little surprised when she flung open the door and found a soaking wet Rachel Berry on the other side.

Quinn furrowed her brow in confusion. "Rachel?" she questioned.

"Hello Quinn," the dripping wet diva replied, smiling at Quinn in spite of her current state, "may I come in?"

"Uhh…sure," Quinn answered, stepping aside, still thoroughly confused, "Rach, did you walk here?"

Rachel tilted her head to the side and gave Quinn a highly amused glance. "Of course not Quinn, I took the last bus."

"Oh," Quinn mumbled, suddenly feeling dumb. Rachel set down her messenger bag and shrugged off her bright yellow rain coat, as Quinn motioned for her to sit down on the couch, which the blonde had already pulled out for the night. "So, what are you doing here?" Quinn asked, once the diva had gotten settled.

Rachel lit up with a grin that threatened to break her jaw. She reached in to her messenger bag and retrieved a lone cupcake in a plastic container, and a rectangular present wrapped in brightly colored paper. "Happy birthday!" the brunette exclaimed, causing the old couch to creak, as she vibrated with excitement.

"What…I…how did you…" Quinn stammered, unable to finish a thought due to pure shock.

Rachel blushed. "I…umm…I noticed it marked on the calendar in Finn's bedroom back when we were dating."

Again, Quinn was shocked. Not that Rachel would notice such a small detail, but that Finn would have taken the time to note her birthday. She had forgotten how caring the dopey quarterback could be. He had his moments. Quinn shook her head slightly and focused her attention back to Rachel. Slowly she took the items from the smaller girl and set them down next to her. Then she picked up the present. "What is it?" she asked, smiling at Rachel.

"Open it and find out."

Curiosity getting the better of her, Quinn quickly removed the paper, revealing a DVD copy of _Walt Disney's Dumbo._

"Oh Rachel," Quinn breathed, emotions of her friendship with the diva and for her unborn child nearly overwhelming, "thank you so much."

Rachel shrugged, "I didn't know if you already had it, but I thought-"

"It's perfect," Quinn interjected, "I'll treasure it." She then set the movie aside and surrounded her friend in a warm embrace.

"Well I'm glad you like it," Rachel returned, against Quinn shoulder.

"So what now?" Quinn asked, pulling back.

Rachel motioned for Quinn to give her the cupcake container. The blonde obliged and the starlet pulled a candle and a lighter from her bag. She placed the candle on top of the cupcake and lit it, and then handed the dessert to Quinn. "Make a wish." she intoned. Quinn shut her eyes tight and blew. "What did you wish for?" came the diva's voice.

Quinn arched an eyebrow, "Can't tell you that or it won't come true," she said.

Rachel laughed, "Can't have that now, can we?" she responded.

"Nope." Quinn jumped then as a thunder-induced boom shook the windows. "Umm, Rach," she started, timidly, "do you think you could stay the night?"

Sensing her friend's fear, the diva took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Just let me send a quick text to my dads, although seeing as it's a Friday, I'm sure they won't mind."

Quinn nodded, and then a thought occurred to her. "Hey Rach, how were you planning on getting home anyway?"

Rachel shrugged. "I honestly hadn't thought that far ahead," then the brunette's phone buzzed. "I have their permission," she informed the blonde.

"Thank you," Quinn said and then rummaged through a pile of clothes beside the couch. "Here," she said, throwing an old Cheerio's shirt and sweatpants at Rachel, "to sleep in."

Rachel retreated to the tiny basement bathroom to change and then joined Quinn once again on the pullout.

"Goodnight Rach," Quinn breathed, reaching up to turn out the light.

"Goodnight Quinn," Rachel replied, softly.

Being a naturally cuddly sleeper, Quinn automatically rolled toward Rachel. Realizing what she'd done, the blonde started to move away, but was happily surprised when Rachel sighed, and her petite little body snuggled deeper into Quinn's.

"Quinn?" The vibrations of Rachel's voice made Quinn's body tingle all over.

"Hmm," she whispered back, directly into the singer's ear.

"Jesse and I found a tape my mother left me," Quinn held her breath waiting for Rachel to continue, "I listened to it tonight…I heard her sing."

Quinn could hear the emotion in the tiny starlet's voice. "And?" she quietly coaxed.

Through the darkness, Rachel beamed with pride. "She was amazing."

Quinn mirrored Rachel's smile. "Like mother, like daughter," she stated. "Rachel thank you for remembering my birthday," she breathed into the darkness.

" 's just what friends do," Rachel mumbled her voice thick with sleep.

Soon Quinn breathing slowed to match the diva's, and so Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray slept soundly in one another's arms for the very first time.

* * *

_A/N: This section turned out better than I'd hoped; I like it a lot. Let me know what you all thought though. Comments, questions, and suggestions are all happily accepted. As Rachel once said, "I'm like Tinkerbelle. I need applause to live." LOL! Your time and effort in reading and reviewing this story are greatly appreciated. Also, don't forget to spread this story to fellow shippers if you have the time. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Until next time- your humble author…_


	3. Theatricality

A Very FaBerry Glee-verse-part III-Theatricality 

By Shiney1983

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the slight delay. I was abnormally busy the last week or so, and rather than rush out chapters I wanted to give these my usual time and attention. Hopefully they are worth the wait. "Theatricality" is one of my favorite episodes of "Glee" so far, and my only hope is that the elements I add enhance the relationships and characters I'm seeking to showcase. As always I'll be anxious to hear you guys' thoughts. So without further delay…_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to GLEE, including any dialogue I borrowed straight from episodes for my own purposes. Also, any songs mentioned belong to the original artists._

* * *

"Guys, we have a serious problem. You know how I've been doing some deep background on Vocal Adrenaline?"

Quinn looked up immediately as Rachel charged in to the choir room. The blonde hadn't seen much of the tiny brunette since their impromptu slumber party the week before.

Quinn had wondered if the closeness the two were building was confusing Rachel as much as it was her. For her part, all Quinn knew is that sleeping with Rachel in her arms made her feel safe, happy, and wanted in a way she never had before.

Quinn dismissed her thoughts that Rachel might feel the same almost as quickly as they entered her mind, however. The diva's fathers had always provided her with all the love and acceptance in the world, and even though Rachel had confessed wanting such affection from her newly sought out mother, she couldn't possibly be seeking it or desiring it from Quinn. No one in the former cheerleader's life ever really had.

Quinn shook her head and bit her lip in an effort to clear her mind and return her focus to the here and now. The choir room was abuzz with excitement, due to Mr. Schue's announcement that, just like Vocal Adrenaline supposedly was New Directions would try their hands at Gaga.

The hazel-eyed beauty retrieved her art supplies from her backpack and began to plan her outfit. _Pink, with pink eye shadow, maybe…maybe even a mask…_

"Ladies would either of you be up for a little re-con mission?" Rachel's voice once again captured Quinn's attention.

"What," Quinn asked, confused, as Mercedes scooted her chair closer, eager to hear the brunette's plan.

"Well, now that I've gathered such damning intel on our competition, I find it entirely necessary, not to mention well within my rights as one of the leaders of this group, to find out as much as I possibly can."

Mercedes let out an exasperated sigh at Rachel's long winded and somewhat egotistical response. "So what exactly is your plan?"

* * *

"Rachel," Quinn whispered as the trio crept through the empty halls of Caramel High, "I still don't think this is a very good idea."

The determined brunette shook her head. "Nonsense Quinn, a little espionage is what is expected among any serious rivals."

"But I still think…"

"Come on. It'll be alright." Rachel linked her arm with Quinn's and the blonde's protests were momentarily forgotten.

"And five, six, seven, eight. One, two, three, four..."

"Think they can see us?"

Mercedes' nervous question pulled Quinn back to reality and back to her own concerns. "If they catch us, are we gonna have to go to jail," she whispered tiptoeing closely behind Rachel.

"Stealing their ideas is not a crime," came the diva's exasperated reply.

"...six, seven, eight. And one, two… ...and five, six, seven, eight. And one, two, three, four, five, six and seven…"

"They look amazing," Rachel breathed out, either mesmerized or terrified at seeing their competition rehearse in person.

Quinn had to admit Vocal Adrenaline was wonderful, even at this early stage in their Gaga rehearsals.

Their moves were crisp and in sync, totally textbook. The only obvious missing element was a little passion, and Quinn was sure they'd nail that piece too, as soon as they'd mastered the foot work.

Also, as if all of that wasn't enough of a worry for the New Directions, Shelby Corcoran was a real tour de force. The petite brunette had her hand on her hips as she called out directions left and right, only frowning slightly when the moves weren't completed with perfection.

She seemed to be almost the polar opposite of Mr. Schuester. The curly-haired director rarely led the group's choreography practices, usually deferring to Mike and Brittany, as the two dancers were responsible for most of the group's moves anyway. Not to mention that when he did sit in, he forgot half of the numbers anyway and almost never offered constructive criticism, simply telling them all how great they were.

Yep, Quinn could see their rag-tag choir was in trouble, but there was another reason the blonde couldn't tear her eyes away from the rehearsal. The take-charge director reminded her of someone. Her attitude, her mannerisms, her determination, even her speech pattern were all very similar to…

"Exactly what I would have done: Barbra. I could do it in my sleep."

_Rachel. _

"Oh my god," Quinn muttered before she could stop herself. She glanced at Rachel, watching the diva's face twist and turn as she figured out what Quinn had only a second before. Automatically the blonde reached between them and took the smaller girl's hand in her own. Rachel jumped a bit, surprised at the contact, but her eyes never left the stage, as her life's greatest mystery thus far unfolded right in front of her.

Mercedes eyed her classmates warily but couldn't quite tell what was happening.

Slowly, as if still in shock, Rachel dropped Quinn's hand, and began to move toward the stage, the whispered question and command from Mercedes and Quinn not even registering.

Then Rachel heard her own voice, shaky and quiet, "Ms. Corcoran?"

The older woman's head turned in Rachel direction, her eyes search questioningly when Rachel added, "I'm Rachel Berry. I'm your daughter."

All color drained from the director's face as her eyes moved to her choir all staring at her with shock and confusion on their faces. "Rehearsal is done for the night you can all go home," she managed, her voice lacking conviction for the first time all night

"But Ms. Cocoran-"

"Be back here tomorrow right after school, be prepared to stay late, and have a dramatic interpretation ready to demonstrate," Shelby interrupted, hands on her hips.

Almost collectively the members of Vocal Adrenaline nodded and began to file out of the auditorium. Quinn felt Mercedes pull at her sweater, pulling her from the daze she'd been in while watching the two divas interact. "Come on girl. Let's give 'em some time."

Quinn was unable to pull her eyes away but she knew Mercedes was right, so she allowed the other girl to pull her wordlessly from the auditorium.

* * *

Quinn was sprawled out on the pullout couch about to tackle the latest Margaret Atwood novel when there was a quiet knock on the basement entrance door. Quickly the blonde moved to answer it, sure of whom it would be. Sure enough Quinn found herself face to face with a very frazzled looking Rachel, who was ringing her hands and shifting from one foot to the other. Silently Quinn moved aside for Rachel to enter and wasn't surprised at all when the shorter girl began pacing.

"I'm sorry for showing up unannounced Quinn," Rachel began while Quinn's eyes followed her back and forth across the Puckerman's carpet, "it's just it's been a rather surprising and stressful day, and while I could have simply gone home, I'm not sure it's fair to cause my dads an emotional upheaval 'til I've dealt with my own, and besides I feel safe here…with you."

Quinn's heart leapt the smallest amount when she realized that maybe Rachel did get as much out of their friendship as she did, or at the very least more than the blonde had thought possible. However, now was not the time to deal with her own feelings, Quinn knew, so she took a deep breath and pushed them aside.

"Rachel," she said calmly, stepping into the girl's path and placing her hands on Rachel's shoulders, "you never have to second guess coming to me. We're friends. I'm here for you and whatever you need."

Rachel gave a small smile and relaxed her shoulders a bit. "Thank you Quinn."

"You're welcome," Quinn said smiling back, "now why don't we sit down before you wear a hole in the carpet."

Rachel obliged and Quinn moved to follow her, sitting calmly while the starlet gathered her thoughts.

"It wasn't the reunion she'd hoped for," Rachel admitted quietly, "maybe I'm not who she wants after all."

Quinn sighed and placed her hand gently on top of Rachel. "Rach," she started as the girl's brown eyes pulled up locking with her hazel ones, "if that's true, as I've told you before, it's her loss. Even if she only got to know you as a friend, she'd be getting an amazing gift. You're a great friend, Rachel," Quinn steeled herself as she admitted the next part quieter, "in fact you're the best I've ever had."

Rachel's eyes sparkled at Quinn and her smile was so wide Quinn swore it had to hurt the diva's face.

Rachel then launched herself at Quinn in a hug so powerful it sent both girls falling backwards on to the pillows. "You're my best friend as well, Quinn," Rachel said sincerely once the laughter between the two had died down.

Quinn smiled adoringly at Rachel and started stroking her cheek. Maybe it was just the roller-coaster of their night thus far, but Quinn swore Rachel started to lean toward her…

"Hey!" Rachel exclaimed ending the moment the two were sharing abruptly, then gently rubbing Quinn stomach she whispered, "Sorry if we disturbed you little one. How about a song as penance?"

Quinn laughed softly, not at all surprised, this was Rachel Berry after all, any excuse to perform.

"Now let's see," Rachel murmured already lost in thought. Slowly a smile spread across her face. "Perfect."

Rachel laid her head on Quinn stomach and hummed contently as Quinn absentmindedly ran her hand through brunette locks. Then quietly the starlet's voice began to vibrate through Quinn.

'**Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high, there's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby.** **Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue, and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true.'**

Quinn smiled to herself, as a gamete of emotions ran through her. Truth was she always loved hearing Rachel sing and now that the two were friends the ex-cheerleader reveled in no longer having to hide her joy.

Not to mention Quinn had always loved the "Wizard of Oz." In fact, that particular Garland classic had gotten the youngest Fabray through some harrowing nights at her childhood home.

Knowing that Rachel had picked that song not knowing any of that information, startled Quinn. The two high schoolers had so much in common. At times Quinn would swear it was as though Rachel could see her soul…

"I think she's settled back down now." Quinn had been so lost in her own thoughts she hadn't realized Rachel had finished the song.

"Thanks Rach," she mumbled trying to hide her shock.

"No, thank you Quinn," Rachel insisted, "I always feel better after I talk to you."

"I'm just glad I could help" was the blonde's modest reply.

Rachel sat up careful not to disturb the littlest Pukerman again and, to spite herself, Quinn frowned.

"Well I better get home before Dad and Daddy send a search party," Rachel stated swinging her legs off the couch. She stood then turned to look down at the blonde when she heard her laugh. "Don't laugh," Rachel chided, "it could happen. Those two are such drama queens."

Quinn swung her leg left and gently nudged Rachel's. "I think it runs in the family," she commented.

Rachel feigned offense. "Watch it, Fabray! You know I'm not above tickling a pregnant girl."

"True, but you just got her to sleep," Quinn reasoned.

"Well then I better leave before I lose my restraint." Rachel winked and suddenly Quinn forgot how to breathe. "See you tomorrow Quinn," Rachel called over her shoulder as she left.

However, Quinn was in full panic mode and barely heard the girl. How could this have snuck up on her? Better yet, how could this have happened period? Quinn Fabray, former golden girl of the ultra-Christian Fabray family, had developed a serious crush on a girl, and not just any girl, a girl Quinn once swore was her enemy. Quinn had feelings, and rather strong ones at that, for one Rachel Barbara Berry!

* * *

The next morning Quinn awoke grumpy an irritable. She'd had a lousy night's sleep following her inner revelation, and the emotions coursing through her now made her pregnancy hormones seem mild.

One thing the blonde knew for sure was that she couldn't stop thinking about Rachel. In TV shows this type of problem was easily solved. Buffy, the vampire slayer, falls for a vampire? No problem; give the guy a soul, make him the cuddly type of demon, the audience buys it, and all are happy (for a while at least.)

But this wasn't a script. This was real life, in small town Ohio, where she was a pregnant teen, whose destiny was tied to dot-on-the-map Lima. On the other hand, one look at Rachel's future and anyone could see it read _star._ It was one of the differences between the two girls that Quinn had always loved and hated. Now Quinn knew it was one of the many things that would keep them apart.

Then there was St. James. Quinn had always harbored a dislike for the male diva; for some reason he just rubbed her the wrong way. Now, however, that dislike turned to jealousy, then to anger. The alto star's bigger than life ambitions meant that he could stand next to Rachel without weighing her down. As long as he didn't screw up, Jesse could have a future with the starlet, and that knowledge hurt Quinn.

She stalked toward her locker, the return of the HBIC so thick around her that most of her fellow titans shied away. Quinn was relieved. Maybe she could get through the school day with as little interaction as possible. She started to feel some of the tension leave her body when…

"Hey Baby Mama!"

Oh great the last thing Quinn needed this morning was to have to deal with Noah Puckerman. Worse yet, it wasn't exactly like the blonde could ignore the father of her baby, who was giving her free room and board.

Quinn closed her eyes and breathed out a tired sigh as she inched closer to her locker and the mohawked boy fell into step with her. "What do you want Puck," Quinn asked through gritted teeth keeping her eyes straight ahead.

"Well," Puck began stepping in front of his ex, forcing her to stop and make eye contact with him, "I thought of the most righteous name for the baby."

Quinn sighed again and rolled her eyes. "Something tells me I'm gonna regret this, but what is it?"

"Jack Daniels," Puck stated brimming with pride. Quinn was almost surprised he didn't beat his chest to celebrate his accomplishment.

Yep, Quinn picked some real winner sometimes. _Except for Rachel, _she thought, then immediately berated herself for it. She had to stop thinking about the brunette, especially in that context.

She turned her attention back to Puck and looked the boy up and down in disbelief. "You're an idiot," she shot out, at a loss for anything better to say in that moment.

Puck's forehead scrunched up and he nearly stomped his foot in protest. "You're wrong," he argued, "It's a really good name. It's a rock star name."

"You want to name our daughter Jack Daniels," Quinn questioned still in awe of what she was hearing. Puck nodded. "She's a girl," Quinn tried.

Puck was undeterred. "Okay fine whatever. Jackie Daniels. The name is not the point."

As Puck began to search her eyes Quinn could feel what he was thinking, and she needed to stop it. Puck trying to usher both of them back on the baby train was one more headache than the blonde could handle right now.

"I told you this," she started, her words already coming out more forceful than she intended, "I'm giving up the baby so I don't have to do this with you." Quinn saw immediately how much impact her words had had and grasped for something to take the edge off. "This is good for you," she told him, "Now you can go off and be a rock star yourself."

Not wanting to stick around to see if her words had helped or hurt, Quinn pushed passed Puck and walked away.

* * *

Quinn groaned as she headed toward the bathroom to change out of her Gaga getup. As she had expected it had been a long day, and glee hadn't helped.

To begin with, Quinn had seen the hurt in Rachel's eyes when she'd showed up to in the choir room in what she had called "an homage to her lost childhood." The diva had then tried to cover her sadness by ushering the group into performance, but Quinn could still see the pain. It made the ex-cheerleader want to hold the starlet and run away all at the same time. She certainly didn't want to run into the brunette in the bathroom, but as it always seemed to, life had other plans.

The petite girl was talking very animatedly to Kurt and Tina. The Asian girl gave Rachel a reassuring smile. "I'm sure she'll help and I'm sure it'll be great. Don't worry Rachel." Tina offered Quinn a tiny wave as she walked past her then and left the bathroom. Kurt followed her out soon after, muttering something about an Ikea catalogue and days of work ahead of him.

"What was that all about," Quinn questioned as Rachel faced her and gave her a beautiful smile, causing Quinn to blush.

If Rachel noticed, she didn't seem fazed by it. She waved her hand dismissively, "Oh Kurt's dad gave him and Finn a sort of redecorating fund to soften their new living arrangement, and Kurt seems to have taken the project on sans Finn's input."

"No not that," Quinn said, "I mean, what was Tina talking about? Who'll help with what?"

Again Rachel flashed her mega-watt smile. "My mom. Kurt suggested I ask for Shelby's assistance in procuring a more suitable Gaga outfit prior to the boy's performance tomorrow."

Quinn instinctively wondered how the seemingly reluctant choir director would feel about Rachel's use of the term 'mom' and it hurt Quinn to see the hopefulness in the brunette beauty's eyes. It was the same look Quinn used to get when she made an effort to please her mom and dad, a look Quinn knew could end in heartbreak.

"I'm gonna go to Caramel now and talk to her after rehearsal," Rachel said almost humming with excitement, "I'll call you tonight if I can."

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand as the shorter girl tried to pass her on the way out. It was the first real contact they'd had since Quinn realized her feelings, and the touch made the blonde's mouth go dry.

Quinn swallowed and breathed out quietly, "Be careful, Rach."

Rach leaned over and kissed Quinn on the cheek. "I appreciate the concern Quinn," she replied, "But I assure you it's unnecessary. I'll be fine. You'll see."

Quinn wasn't convinced, and after collecting herself following the unexpected kiss, Quinn turned on her heel and went to find Mr. Schue. The man may not be the best choir director but Quinn knew he might be her best ally in helping protect Rachel's heart.

* * *

Rach was abuzz with excitement when she knocked on the door to the Puckerman basement. Her time with Shelby had gone perfectly and she couldn't wait to share her new look with Quinn. She found herself fighting back an alarming amount of disappointment when a sweaty Noah Puckerman greeted her instead.

"Why my little Jewish princess," the boy said eyeing Rachel cautiously, "what brings you to chez Puckerman at this hour?"

"I was looking for Quinn," Rachel stammered out, still a bit surprised.

"Ahh," Noah said shaking his head, "alas my baby mama is not here at the moment, probably on one of her late night ice cream runs. You wanna come in anyway."

"Thank you Noah," Rachel answered as the boy moved aside so she could step in. "What are you doing," she asked, noticing for the first time that the boy had his guitar.

"I wanted to write a song to convince Quinn that we should name our baby Jackie Daniels and the acoustics are better down here."

"Why," Rachel questioned again moving to sit on the couch.

Puck joined Rachel on the couch. "I want the kid to have a totally badass name," then he dropped his eyes and his guard, something he always found himself doing around the diva. "You know for when I can't be there to protect her."

"Noah," Rachel responded touching her friend's knee, "if you want your daughter to feel your love, you shouldn't express it in an attempt to harden her against the outside world. You should try to pick a name that represents the regret you feel over not being able to be there for her. Plus, Quinn will never agree to Jackie Daniels."

Puck's eyes shown with gratitude and understanding. "I think I get what you're saying," he said with renewed confidence, "and I think I might know the perfect song."

"I'm glad I could help Noah," Rachel said pulling the boy into an awkward embrace. "You'll tell Quinn I stopped by?"

"I will," he promised, standing to match the brunette's new posture, "Thanks Rach." He offered the girl one of his rare genuine smiles which she immediately returned.

"Goodnight Noah."

"Night Rachel," he said, then turned and ran upstairs to grab the phone. He and his Kiss band mates had some work to do, pronto.

* * *

A few days later, Quinn sat in glee rehearsal speechless. She couldn't believe that Puck had come up with the perfect name for their baby girl, with such emotion behind it to boot. She caught up with him at his locker to tell him as much and to say that she would consider the name. She kissed him on the cheek as she rounded him at his locker.

"What was that for," Puck questioned clearly stunned.

"I wanted to thank you for what you said in glee today and for the song. It was beautiful. I think she'd be lucky to be called Beth."

The boy shrugged sheepishly. "I just wanted to give her something you know, so she'd know I thought about her.

Quinn blushed. "I'll definitely consider it," she supplied before turning to leave.

"The credit isn't all mine you know," Quinn stopped and spun back around to face him, "when Rachel stopped by the other night, she made me see why Jackie Daniels was the wrong way to go. She even inspired me to think of Beth."

Quinn sighed and ran her hands through her hair. Of course, it had to be Rachel. Every positive feeling in the blonde's life lately could be traced back to the brunette. Her unborn daughter's name was just another in the long list of things Quinn had to thank Rachel for.

* * *

When Rachel opened the door, Quinn could tell there was something bothering her. As if to confirm her suspicions, Rachel said almost immediately, "I'm sorry Quinn, but now's not a very good time."

"Oookay," Quinn responded skeptically. The diva's eyes seemed glued to the floor and Quinn was growing more worried by the minute. "Rach, what's wrong," Quinn tried, "Rach, look at me please." Slowly, Rachel obeyed, and as brown eyes met hazel, Quinn searched Rachel's eyes with deep concern. As if in slow motion, the blonde watched the brunette crumble.

"S-s-she d-d-doesn't want me," Rachel stammered as tears filled her eyes.

"Who," Quinn asked confused, "Shelby?"

Rachel nodded. "She said we should admire each other from afar. I don't want that. I want to get to know her." Before she broke completely the diva added, "Why doesn't she want to know me?"

Quinn's heart broke for Rachel. Gently, she moved toward the girl and wrapped her up in her arms. She stroked Rachel's hair as tears filled her own eyes. "Oh Rach," she breathed in to the singer's ear, "I don't know baby. I really don't." The endearment slipped past the blonde's tongue before she could stop it, but she decided that now wasn't the right time to worry about that.

She continued to hold Rachel until the sobs racking her body subsided, and as she held the tiny brunette, Quinn knew one thing for sure: she was irrevocably in love with the girl in her arms, and she would do anything and everything in her power to make sure Rachel would never hurt like this again.

* * *

_A/N: So, now hopefully you see why I didn't want to rush this chapter out. A LOT happened in it. I think it might be my favorite chapter thus far. I'm trying to delve into all the characters in depth like the show could, but never has. I hope you all are enjoying it. Let me know. Also, a few of the other gleeks have started to enter the story now. So I'm curious. As the seasons progress what characters/ships are you all hoping I explore? All suggestions will be taken in to consideration. Thanks for reading and thank you very much for your feedback! _


	4. Funk

A Very FaBerry Glee-verse-part IV-Funk

By Shiney1983

_A/N: Hey all! First off I wanted to thank everyone for their kind words about the story thus far, especially the last chapter. I can't tell you how happy I am to know that you guys are enjoying the story. This one I'm really nervous about; it's the furthest outside an episode I've had to go. It's where some major conflict begins to build. Sorry for the angst. Also, it's the first major appearance of Brittana, my second favorite "Glee" couple. I just hope I can do them both proud. Here goes nothing…_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to GLEE, including any dialogue I borrowed straight from episodes for my own purposes. Also, any songs mentioned belong to the original artists._

* * *

"You could stay," Brittany quietly suggested to the back of her best friend, as Santana redid her ponytail.

"Sorry Britt, I can't," the Latina replied, pulling on her tennis shoes and standing.

"But I thought we could just-"

"Brittany, I have to go," Santana spat out, hands on her hips, her voice sounding harsher than she'd intended.

When the blonde began to pout, the brunette softened. Brittany's effervesce was the only thing that made Santana truly happy most days. She couldn't stand it when Brittany was sad, especially if she was the cause.

Slowly the snarky Cheerio moved back toward her friend's bed and sat down. She leaned closer to Brittany and began to play with the silver friendship bracelet on the girl's slender wrist, sliding it up and down her arm.

"Look at me, Britt-Britt," she commanded softly. Sad, blue eyes found Santana's and the Latina forgot her point. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, hoping to recover. When she had, she continued. "Look ever since Quinn went and got herself knocked up, we're on top of the high school social pyramid, and that's a good thing. It means I can protect us, can protect _you. _I don't want you on anyone's bullying radar _ever again. _If I'm on top, I can make sure no one hurts you. Understand?"

Brittany nodded.

She and Santana had been friends ever since the day in second grade when Santana had kneed Dave Karofsky in the crouch for stealing Brittany's ice cream cone. Ever since then the feisty brunette had taken it upon herself to be the meek blonde's bodyguard. Brittany didn't think she needed so much protecting, but if protecting her made Santana happy, then who was she to argue?

She continued to search Santana's dark brown eyes with her own. "I don't see how that means you can't stay."

Santana expelled a puff of air from her lungs and removed her hand from Brittany's arm. She moved her hand to her own wrist to twist her own bracelet, identical to Brittany's. This was a habit Brittany easily identified, that told her the brunette was nervous.

"I need to work on our Cheerios routine for Nationals," Santana replied, "Quinn's gonna pop any day now and you know coach has always had a soft spot for her. But if I can win her Nationals, there's no way Coach Sylvester will bump me back down to second in command next year."

"Oh," Brittany answered, and then she brightened, "I could help if you want." As soon as the offer escaped Brittany's lips, however, she yawned.

Santana frowned. "Nah B, it's cool, I gots this. Besides, it's late and you're tired."

"You sure," Brittany asked unconvinced.

The raven-haired beauty smirked. "No worries. I'm five by five."

Santana tapped Brittany nose then, and Britt smiled. The gesture always comforted the blonde reminding her of the Latina's softer side. That coupled with the "Buffy" reference meant that Brittany had her Santana at the moment, the unguarded version. Brittany loved that one the most.

"Mmmkay," the blonde accepted contently, resting her head on her hand. "See you tomorrow?"

The Latina nodded in response then moved forward to kiss the other girl sweetly on the lips. "Goodnight Britt-Britt," she whispered as she slowly moved away.

"Night, San," Brittany responded her eyes still closed, savoring the taste of her friend's sweet lady kisses. She didn't open her eyes until she heard her bedroom door open then softly close again.

The blonde was sure there was something more bothering the brunette than just her never ending quest for popularity. Usually Brittany could read Santana like a book, but lately there was a part of her friend Brittany couldn't reach, and that scared her more than any bully ever could. She just hoped Santana would let her in before anything bad could happen.

* * *

Quinn watched helpless as the opening notes to "Another One Bites the Dust" filled the McKinley High auditorium. The blonde was seething. She couldn't believe it! Jesse St. James had had everything. A lead position in glee club, he was either respected or feared by a majority of the student body, and best of all he'd had Rachel. The tall wavy haired brunette had been a perfect match looks and talent wise for the petite diva, and what's more Rachel had worshipped him. Yet there he was, shaking his skinny ass with his once and again teammates, spitting in the face of what he'd had. As if that weren't enough, Quinn also had to stand beside Rachel as the starlet's heart broke. Who did Jesse St. James think he was?

Quinn inched over closer to Rachel and gently took her hand. The blonde's heart skipped a beat as the tiny brunette clung to her hand, determined not to cry.

Rachel did her best to appear indignant as the song ended and one of Jesse's cohorts haughtily dismissed the auditorium. As soon as Vocal Adrenaline was out of sight Rachel turned on her heel and stormed out of the auditorium. Concern for the diva overtook Quinn and she quickly moved to follow her.

The singer was half way down the hallway by the time the very pregnant teen caught up to her. "Rach, wait," Quinn called, trying to catch her breath.

As soon as Rachel turned to look at Quinn, her angry look faltered, and her anguish took over.

Quinn moved forward and wrapped her arms around Rachel, desperate to comfort the singer.

"What is it about me that's so unlovable Quinn," the diva choked out through her sobs.

Quinn closed her eyes and breathed out lightly in an effort to keep her own emotions from overwhelming her. "Nothing, Rach, absolutely nothing," she reassured while running her hand up and down the shorter girl's back. "Those people wouldn't know a good thing if it walked up to them with an outstretched hand and said, 'Hi, I'm a good thing.'"

The blonde moved her head slightly then to whisper in Rachel's ear. "That's why we're gonna kick their asses at Regionals." Quinn breathed a sigh of relief when she felt Rachel laugh against her.

She pulled back, urging the other girl to look up at her. When their eyes met, Rachel gave Quinn a small smile. "Hey," Quinn said brightly, hoping to keep the starlet's spirits up, "I've got an idea." Rachel's brow furrowed, and Quinn's heart skipped a beat at how impossibly adorable the girl was. "Why don't we go back to Puck's and watch "Buffy," Quinn offered, when she was able to find her voice, "we can watch the musical episode, and you can sing as loud as you want."

Rachel sniffed once as she search the blonde hazel orbs tentatively. "Will you sing with me," she asked meekly.

Quinn threw her head back and laughed; draping her arm around the singer, and leading her further down the hallway. "Sure, Rach. Let's see how much we can annoy Puck when he gets home."

The two headed out the door, entirely unaware that the scene between them had been witnessed by a very smug looking Latina.

* * *

Santana was stretched out on two chairs in the choir room next to Brittany trying to stifle a yawn as she listened to Mr. Schuester drone on and on about regrets.

True Santana had them, but they didn't have anything to do with whether or not the glee club won Regionals.

Although Santana would never admit it, she enjoyed glee club. She had a killer voice, when she was allowed to use it, and watching Brittany shake her moneymaker more often was a definite plus.

However, Santana Lopez was anything but stupid. Glee simply couldn't offer her and Brittany the kind of social armor they needed to stay safe. Cheerios was the Latina's access road to that, and Santana was going to do whatever it took to stay on top there. That's why she'd never regretted playing double agent for Sue Sylvester in the ruthless woman's on going attempts to destroy the club.

No, the things Santana regretted were more basic than that.

She regretted that her father was hardly ever home.

Victor Lopez was a world class doctor, and though the two had been close when Santana was little, the middle-aged man's hectic schedule had caused them to grow apart recently.

Maria Lopez worked at a credit union in the heart of Lima, and while it was true that she loved her daughter more than life itself, she had trouble understanding Santana, especially since the younger Latina had hit her teenage years.

Santana regretted that the two couldn't bridge the gap between them.

But the relationship that plagued Santana with the most regret at present was her relationship with Brittany.

The bubbly blonde and the bitchy brunette had been close since they were little; "two peas in a pod" Anna Pearce, Brittany's mom, always said.

Brittany trusted Santana, when few others did, did whatever the Latina asked of her, always assuming it was the right thing. So, when Santana had told Brittany at the start of their freshman year that the best policy when it came to guys was to "never say no," the kind-hearted girl didn't bat an eye.

Since then, Santana's heart had broken little by little, watching her best friend compromise herself day after day. It shouldn't be that way. Brittany shouldn't have to be with guys who wanted her one minute, but then turned around and called her stupid behind her back.

It infuriated Santana, but she knew she could fix it.

With the information she had stumbled upon yesterday seeing Juno and the midget in the hallway, she could kill three birds with one stone.

The plan was simple. She'd out Quinn to coach Sylvester, ensuring that Coach would never let the hazel-eyed girl back on the squad. Quinn would be devastated. Unable to handle any further rejection, she would immediately break things off with Rachel, leaving the hobbit without a song to sing. Mr. Schue, without the beating heart of his glee club, would have no choice but to disband. Sue Sylvester would be overjoyed, and would be further indebted to Santana, permanently securing the Latina spot on the Cheerios.

Sure it was cutthroat, but in the end, all for the greater good, Santana reasoned. Without glee, Schue could concentrate on the love life he so desperately seemed to want. Rachel, the tiny diva wannabe, could just fade back in to the woodwork of McKinley, and stop seeking the approval of her small minded peers, something she probably never would've gotten anyway. As for Q, she'd never admit it, but Santana knew the blonde was dying to regain her parents' approval someday. That'd never happen if their little Quinnie gave her heart to a girl, especially if that girl was the daughter of Leroy and Hiram Berry. So all in all, it'd turn out a win-win.

Santana's main problem now, as it usually was, would be convincing Brittany that this plan was positive.

* * *

"San, please, this is a terrible plan. It'll hurt people."

Santana was determined. She stood across from Brittany and looked her right in the eye. She wasn't backing down on this one. "You don't understand, Britt," Santana argued back, "I already explained that-"

Brittany took a tentative step toward Santana. "I know. You told me how your plan'll help you, me, Quinn, Rachel…but what about the others? What about Tina, Mike, Matt, Artie, Mercedes? San, I know you wanna help, but sometimes your help does more harm than good."

The truth in Brittany's last statement made Santana reconsider briefly. How could anyone ever think Brittany was stupid? She was, and always had been, one of the most insightful people Santana knew. But when it came to worldview, Brittany was an innocent. Her world was one of black and white, right and wrong. She was blind to the gray areas; and the Latina was sure this situation was one hundred percent gray.

"They were all doing okay before glee," Santana tried, "they'll be okay again. You'll see B." The Latina reached out and stroked her friend's cheek with the back of her hand. When the blonde's gaze softened, Santana knew she was winning. She turned away and moved toward Brittany's bedroom door.

"If you do this, I'll be disappointed in you."

The words were soft; not a threat or an ultimatum, merely a statement of fact. They cut Santana to the quick. The pain was sharp enough that she stopped in the doorway and grabbed the frame. Then she took a deep breath and kept walking.

She didn't see Brittany's blue eyes fill with tears.

* * *

"Coach," Santana started, standing in Sue Sylvester's doorway Wednesday afternoon, "I need to talk to you."

It had taken Santana until Wednesday to work up the courage to set her plan in motion, and to stop Brittany's voice from echoing in her head, but now she was ready, she could do it.

"Make it fast Lopez," the verbose woman stated, looking up from her journal and motioning the Latina in to her office, "I've got a hormonal cleanse in a half hour."

Santana scrunched her forehead in confusion. As usual, she had no idea what the older woman was saying. She took a breath, deciding quickly to let it go. "I have the perfect way to destroy glee club."

She watched as her statement hit the short haired blonde, and was shocked when Sue shook her head negatively. "Forget it Lopez. I've decided to leave Schuester and his band of misfits alone. While their songs are outdated and painfully boring, and I'm sure their singing could make Brittany's overly large cat jump out a window, they are legitimately harmless. Besides, William and his Brillo Pad of hair make excellent joke fodder, and I'm not sure I wanna let that go."

Santana couldn't believe it. Her mouth hung open so wide in shock she nearly had to pick her jaw up off the floor. "But Coach, you don't understand-"

"No you don't understand, Lopez," Sue interjected, standing and moving around her desk, "my quest to destroy the glee club has ended. You and your fellow tone deaf miscreants can butcher every song in the classic rock genre 'til the cows come home. You have my blessing. Now get out of my office. I'm sure I have more important people to ignore."

"Oookay," Santana stood, eyeing Sue suspiciously, more confused than ever, "if you say so."

The brunette shook her head to stop the headache that was threatening to form and left the cheerleading office. She shrugged; well at least Britt would be happy. Glee club was safe and Santana would think of another way to maintain her status. At least she still had Cheerios, unless Sue lost it completely, though the Latina found that unlikely.

Santana headed toward Brittany's locker to tell her the news. A smile spread across her feature as she spied the blue-eyed beauty, standing at her locker, humming to herself.

"Hey," the brunette greeted happily. When Brittany turned toward her however, Santana's good mood dissipated instantly.

"I'm mad at you," the blonde stated, her mouth set in a hard line.

"I know Britt," Santana replied pressing forward, "but you don't have to be. I didn't tell Coach Sylvester about preggo and the midget. For some bizarre reason, she claims her vendetta against glee is over."

Brittany's face showed a hint of a smile, but then reverted to its earlier form. She crossed her arms over her chest and her gaze burned through Santana. "That's great," she said, "but I'm still upset with you. That was an awful plan Santana, and just the fact that you'd hurt our friends like that…"

Brittany trailed off and Santana opened her mouth to speak, but Brittany held up a hand cutting her off.

"Pregnant or not, Quinn is still our friend and if she likes Rachel, she'll tell her in her own time. She doesn't need you telling the whole school. A lot of people in this school are gossips, and they don't care who their gossip hurts, but you're better than them. You're a good person, Santana, the best I know. You just haveta remember that too sometimes."

Brittany kissed Santana softly on the cheek before walking away.

The Latina sighed and closed her eyes, leaning up against the locker. Brittany had so much faith in her, but Santana feared that one day that faith would run out, and without Brittany she'd be lost. Slowly the Latina moved toward her locker to retrieve her things and head home. It had been one hell of a day and she was beyond glad it was over.

* * *

"Santana are you alright? What…" Mr. Schuester asked on Monday afternoon, his voice laced with concern.

Santana couldn't find the words to answer him, and was beyond relieved when Kurt pulled him away. Their voices faded, as the defunct Cheerios only male cheerleader led the curly-haired man down the hallway, explaining as they walked.

Santana was a mess. She had been confused when practiced had been cancelled on Thursday and Friday, worried when the same thing happened over the weekend, but now there was a sign on the door to the cheerleading offices informing all the Cheerios that practice had been put on hold indefinitely.

Santana knew there was something weird going on with Sue last week, but she'd shrugged it off. Now things were a disaster.

She'd shaken Brittany's faith in her all to enact a plan to maintain her top ranking on the social pyramid to protect the blonde. She'd had to endure the disappointment she saw in Brittany's baby blues for nearly a week, and now it was for nothing. Cheerios was gone, and if Coach remained in her funk it might be for good.

Slowly, Santana got up off the floor and headed toward the bathroom. She may not be able to salvage her reputation, but maybe if she talked to Brittany and promised not to mess with glee club, ever again, she could get the girl to forgive her.

Santana didn't see a curious and concerned Rachel Berry move to follow her as she past the diva's locker wiping her eyes.

"Santana what's wrong," the tiny brunette questioned, as the door swung closed behind her. "I know you and I aren't close, but I read people pretty well, and I scarcely believe the loss of the Cheerios is solely responsible for your uncharacteristic display of emotions."

"Let it go Berry," Santana spat, her expression hard. She locked eyes with the brunette through the bathroom mirror, but the girl seemed undaunted.

Rachel slowly stepped forward. "I might be able to help," she offered.

The Latina smirked. She didn't deserve help especially from Rachel Berry.

Santana looked up in to the mirror once more, and a familiar self-hatred began to move through her. Santana hated herself for many things, some she was sure she even had yet to realize. She hated herself for using people, for hurting people, for not being enough for her family, for not being strong enough to protect Brittany on her own…the list went on and on.

Most of all, she hated that even though she'd been willingly to hurt her not seven days ago, Rachel Berry still felt she was worth helping.

As Santana gripped the sides of the sink, trying to keep her emotions in check, and listening to Rachel blab away about how helpful talking to someone could be, her negative feelings grew. When Rachel mentioned Quinn, those emotions boiled over, and the starlet became their unwitting target.

"I know you have an unfortunate crush on our resident baby mama," Santana sneered, venom lacing every word.

She stalked toward Rachel, backing the girl up to the door as they moved. "Make no mistake about it though, Rachel," the use of the shorter brunette's full name caught her off guard and Rachel's breath hitched. Santana didn't stop though. "Quinn changed everything about herself to gain her popularity," and then at seeing Rachel's reaction, "yeah I know."

"So don't fool yourself. Once her little baby-gate has passed, and she can get that prestige back, she'll do anything to get it back, including dropping you without a second thought."

"Quinn wouldn't-" Rachel's voice quivered with emotion.

Santana interrupted hastily. She shrugged as the poison started to leave her body. "Besides, if you really care about Quinn, you'd want the best for her right? You wouldn't want some fluke of a crush to taint her high school status permanently, now would you?"

The Latina breezed past the stunned singer, not sticking around to see the effect her words had had. She didn't second guess herself. Sure her words had been harsh, brought on by raw emotions, but they were true, weren't they?

Santana had always seen her role amongst her peers as a truth teller, the one who said what everyone else wouldn't. She made people face things they needed to face.

Rachel needed to let go of Quinn, plain and simple. She had saved the singer a lot of undue heartache.

She took solace in that fact as she took a deep breath and approached Brittany's locker, determined to make things right.

* * *

It had taken Quinn until Friday, after the New Directions showed Vocal Adrenaline their funky side, to gather the strength to confess her feelings to Rachel. She knew there was a chance the pint-sized diva would laugh in her face or just flat out reject her, but she had to try.

Not only that, but after the last few weeks Rachel had endured; first the rejection by Shelby, and then the rejection and total humiliation by Jesse, Quinn figured Rachel deserved to know that there was at least one person out there who loved her and would do anything for her.

Quinn noticed her hand was shaking as she raised it to ring the Berry's doorbell.

Rachel answered almost immediately. "Oh hello Quinn," she offered tiredly, expelling a breath as she let her shoulders slump.

It hurt Quinn to see the bright star so defeated. "Hi, Rach. I just came by to see how you're feeling."

Rachel stared at Quinn, her deep brown eyes filled with sadness. "Emotionally drained," she answered, "like if one more person requires a heart to heart with me this week, I'll scream."

Quinn took an involuntary step back and bit her lip. She couldn't tell Rachel now. No, she'd just have to wait until the girl was in a better state of mind to receive her confession. She could do that. For Rachel, she could do anything.

When she realized the diva was staring at her, and that she hadn't spoken for several minutes, she took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry Rach," she said softly, reaching out to stroke the brunette's cheek. She swore she felt Rachel lean in to her touch as the girl let out a ragged breath, but she decided to just let it go.

"Thanks Quinn. You're a good friend." Rachel gave the blonde a small smile, even though tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"What can I do," Quinn questioned as her heart broke for Rachel.

"I don't think there's anything you can do," the starlet answered, "Maybe it'd be best if I was alone for a while…"

"You sure?" Quinn really hated to leave Rachel alone like this.

Rachel squared her shoulders, a determined look on her face. "I'll be alright Quinn," she stated, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt. "After all, we don't have very long until we have to beat Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals, and the show must go on right?"

Quinn beamed at the diva. Just when she thought she couldn't love Rachel any more, the girl found some new way to amaze her. If only Rachel could see how special she really was.

"Right," the blonde enthusiastically agreed.

"I'll call you later Quinn," Rachel promised, "Thank you for stopping by."

"Anytime Rach," Quinn replied stepping off the porch, "and if you need anything…" Rachel nodded. "Bye Rach."

"Goodbye Quinn," the singer said, as she slowly closed the door.

* * *

Later that night, as Quinn lay in the Puckerman's basement, she made a decision.

She would take Mercedes up on her offer to live with her family for a while.

The girl was right after all, Quinn did need a place where she could sort through her feelings. Maybe a change of venue would do her some good. Besides, Quinn didn't think she'd be able to keep a lid on her feelings for Rachel while surrounded by such happy memories of their relationship.

Yes, it was settled. The Jones' would be Quinn's new home as of tomorrow.

* * *

_A/N: The story's moving along now! So much happened… What did you all think? It turned out better than I feared. I hope you all liked it. Please take a second and let me know. Also, don't be too upset about my depiction of Santana. She is one of my favorite characters after all. She's just in so much pain at this moment in time. Besides, who better to plant seeds of doubt in Rachel right? Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read and review. You'll never know how grateful I am for your input. _


	5. Journey to Regionals

**A Very FaBerry Glee-verse-part V-Journey to Regionals**

**By Shiney1983**

_**A/N: Hey all! Once again a big thank you goes out to all my readers! Seriously, all the new follows, favorites, and reviews I get mean the world to me. I read you guys' reviews, each and every one, multiple times throughout the week before I write. They are just the motivation I need to keep going. Plus, a few of you have helped to reassure my feelings about how to handle certain storylines. I hope I continue to please you. Not much to say about this one right now. As always, I'll have more to say once you've finished reading. Please keep up the wonderful feedback. Whether good or bad, it is the reason I continue to post this story…because I know you all care. Enjoy this chapter! "Journey to Regionals" is another favorite episode of mine…just FYI… **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to GLEE, including any dialogue I borrowed straight from episodes for my own purposes. Also, any songs mentioned belong to the original artists.**_

* * *

Quinn sat around Will Schuester's apartment growing more saddened by the minute as she heard her fellow glee clubbers giving up. A part of her understood, of course. Their shot at winning was minimal at best, especially since Sue Sylvester had somehow positioned herself as one of the judges for the competition.

Also, Quinn had meant what she said to Mr. Schue in his kitchen a few moments before; it had been a long year…extremely long. Quinn had faced more challenges in the past year alone than a lot of people deal with in a lifetime. Finding out she was pregnant, lying to Finn, almost destroying his friendship with Puck, losing her home and the acceptance of her parents, losing Finn, losing her status at McKinley, living in Puck's basement; all of it made Quinn want to give up. If she was being honest, at times, it still did.

But there had been good things happen this year too. All the heartache had made Quinn a stronger, better person. She now thought about the effect her actions had on those around her, not just what a decision might mean for her. That's why she knew she had to give up her baby. The innocence little girl growing inside her deserved more than what two teenaged parents could offer, no matter how well-meaning they were or had become.

Besides, a child could get just as much from her adopted parents as she could from her biological ones; being around Rachel had taught her that.

Another thing her friendship with Rachel had taught her was that, perhaps there was more to her insecurities than just her physical appearance and image. Maybe she had denied herself the luxury of really loving someone because a part of her identity was closed off.

Quinn didn't know yet if she was gay…maybe she was bi…either way she was ready to open herself up sexually…with Rachel…for Rachel. She just hadn't told the diva yet. She'd been giving the other girl the space she'd requested when they last spoke. Anyway, Rachel was in no condition to accept a heartfelt confession right now. She was too broken, too weak.

That's why it didn't surprise Quinn when Rachel was the last one in the room to vocalize her despair over the seemingly inevitable end of the glee club.

There was one person in the room that did seem genuinely shocked however.

Finn's eyes moved to Rachel at her suggestion that the group merely reminisce instead of getting ready for Regional's, and the lumbering boy's eyes flashed with several emotions Quinn couldn't read. She just hoped he wouldn't give Rachel a hard time about her feelings. The diva didn't deserve it, and there was no telling how she might react if Finn pushed her.

For her part, Quinn shared her gratitude with the group for the time that they sang "Lean on Me" to her and Finn post pregnancy. It had reminded her that she still had a support system when she'd felt lost.

Finn nodded in agreement and also thanked his classmates for making him feel like a leader at times when football had failed him.

Artie said the club had been good for his R&B soul, causing everyone to laugh.

Puck remarked that music gave him another in with the ladies.

Brittany said teaching "hairography" had made her feel smart.

Rachel said glee was the first place she'd ever really felt like a star.

On and on they went for over two hours, each giving a reason glee had changed his or her life.

Quinn smiled. Rachel's suggestion had, of course, been spot on. If glee club were going to end, they all needed closer. Now, thanks to their trip down memory lane they had it.

Quinn was going to tell Rachel how proud she was of her, and assure the starlet that she would always have Quinn's support, glee or no glee, but as luck would have it another, more verbose brunette would get in Quinn's way.

When she was leaving that night, Quinn slid past Rachel without a word because the hazel-eyed blonde witnessed something she swore she'd never see. Rachel was having what appeared to be a rather intense conversation with what Quinn swore was a contrite looking Santana Lopez!

* * *

The party was over and everyone was leaving Mr. Schue's when Brittany leaned over and whispered in Santana's ear, "If you're gonna do it now might be the only chance you get."

Santana nodded once, as Brittany squeezed her hand for reassurance, and then slowly she stood.

The Latina's feet shuffled across the floor and she chucked to herself when she noticed her throat was dry. Never did she think the day would come when she, Santana Lopez, was nervous about talking to Rachel Berry.

The closer she got to the shorter brunette the more nervous she became. She licked her lips and turned her head to gaze at Brittany. The blonde smiled at Santana and mouthed the words: make me proud.

That was all the encouragement Santana needed. She faced forward once more, took a deep breath, and approached Rachel. "Berry, can we talk?" Her voice sounded scratchy so Santana swallowed in an effort to wet her throat.

Rachel turned, her forehead creased with surprise and curiosity. "Of course Santana, to what to I owe the pleasure?"

Santana mentally rolled her eyes at the girl's formality, but resisted doing so physically, as that action would make what she was about to say seem less genuine.

"I wanted to talk to you about the stuff I said the other day about you and Q…" Santana began. She was surprised when Rachel folded her hands in front of her and remained silent.

The diva let out an exasperated breath. "I'm attempting to be polite and not interrupt you, as I know this matter is sensitive for both of us," she spoke, answering the Latina's unasked question, "please continue whenever you feel ready."

Santana looked down, silently grateful that her sometimes long-winded classmate was prepared to let her get this all out in one shot. Otherwise, she knew there was a good chance that she might not get through it at all.

"Look, Berry," Santana began again, locking eyes with Rachel, "I was upset the other day about all kinds of shit that has nothing to do with you, and I guess I kinda snapped and took it out on you. So," Santana looked down at her own interlocked hands and squeezed them together so hard her knuckles turned white, "I'm sorry," she mumbled quietly, refusing to look up.

The Latina was sure the annoying diva would relish in her apology, and maybe even ask her to repeat it louder, but, for the second time that day Santana was surprised.

"That's quite alright Santana," Rachel spoke, her voice laced with so much sincerity that Santana actually believed her.

The Latina slowly looked up and both girls searched one another's eyes for truth.

When both seemed satisfied, Rachel spoke again. "Besides many of the things you said had a reasonable amount of merit." Santana shook her head, not sure she had a sound argument. "All the same, thank you for the apology. Your act of contrition shows tremendous strength of character."

This time Santana did roll her eyes. She could never figure out why Rachel couldn't keep things simple. She could have just said, 'I'm proud of you,' the way Santana was sure Brittany would as soon as the Latina got back over to the couch. No, Santana was sure of it, she would never, ever understand Rachel Berry.

Santana shrugged. "Don't mention it…" she said, easily, "like to anyone… ever."

"I won't. I promise," Rachel answered through a laugh.

A lot of things had changed in the past year, and the starlet found it comforting to know that some things never change. Even in the middle of an apology, Santana was still Santana.

"Well okay then…umm…bye," Santana muttered awkwardly, unsure of how to end this conversation.

Rachel smiled. "Goodnight Santana," she offered.

Santana pushed past the diva, and lazily strode toward the couch to retrieve Brittany. "Night Berry," she called over her shoulder, nonchalantly.

Rachel shook her head. Yep, a girl could always count on Santana.

* * *

Rachel walked around school the next morning in a daze. So much had happened this year to give her doubt and sadness.

First, Finn had unceremoniously dumped her because he had wanted to find himself. Only to want her back later, but Rachel reasoned that that was probably because he couldn't have her. Quinn had even eluded to that fact the one and only time she had asked the blonde's advice on the topic.

Then Jesse had entered her life, and Rachel thought she'd found a kindred spirit; someone who really understood, and cared about her. Of course he too had left her, adding insult to injury by making scrambled eggs on her head.

Then there was Shelby. Rachel had always thought finding her birth mother could only enhance her life; give her someone else to learn and grow through. Instead, the no-nonsense brunette had been yet another person who gave Rachel cause to question her self-worth.

Still, Rachel had survived all of this heartbreak because through it all she'd had glee club…and unexpectedly throughout the last few months, a friendship with Quinn. Whenever Rachel had had a long day she could sing out her frustrations surrounded by people she knew, if nothing else, respected her talent.

After that, if the starlet still felt down, she could hang out with Quinn. The blonde haired beauty seemed to always know what to do or say to lift Rachel's spirits.

But, Rachel sighed as she rounded the corner of McKinley's staircase and headed down the second flight, her fellow glee clubbers had been right yesterday at Mr. Schuester's house. With Sue Sylvester as one of the judges at the Regionals competition, the chance of saving the glee club was bleak.

What hit Rachel harder than that, however, was the inescapable knowledge that Santana had been correct. Quinn would not risk her reputation to be Rachel's friend once she had the baby was gone and the pretty blonde could regain her status. It just didn't make sense. Quinn had changed everything, practically _who she was,_ to gain what she'd had at the beginning of high school. There was no way she'd give it all up for Rachel. If history was any indication, the petite brunette simply knew she wasn't worth it.

Besides, being on top made Quinn happy and it was the least Rachel could do after everything the girl had done for her, to step aside and let Quinn be happy…

Rachel was so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn't hear Finn approach her at the bottom of the stairs until the lanky boy was practically nose to nose with her. She jumped slightly with surprise, although Finn didn't seem to notice.

"Hey! We need to talk," Finn began. Rachel knew the boy well enough that she could tell he felt what he had to say was important, so she looked deep into his eyes and listened. "We had a chance of keeping it together at Mr. Shue's until you decided to bail."

Rachel looked at him questioningly and bit her lip. Couldn't he see she was nothing special? Didn't he know it was already over?

Seeing her hesitation, Finn leaned forward on to his toes. Rachel knew Finn's body language, being enamored with a person for several months affords a person the luxury of knowing the object of her affection quite well. So Rachel knew that Finn absolutely believed whatever he was about to say. Then he grabbed Rachel's hand. Rachel looked down at their hands. Maybe she had been mistaken about Finn. Maybe, after everything, he really did care about her. At least someone did…

"You're our leader, Rachel. The way you're on everyone all the time is annoying…"

Rachel looked down a little. She knew she was nothing special to the club, just the nuisance that got under people's skin, but Finn squeezed Rachel's hand then, and she looked back up at him allowing him to finish.

"… but it's also what keeps the club motivated," he quickly assured the diva.

Rachel started to nurse a bit of hope. Finn was right. Rachel was a leader, or at least she hoped to be someday, so why couldn't she start now? She could rally the club; make them see that they were just as talented as vocal adrenaline.

Win or lose, talent makes you special, and isn't that what they all wanted, to feel special? Yesterday at Mr. Schue's they had all talked about feeling special, not winning or losing. Maybe Rachel could keep leading the club after all, at least until it was over.

Noticing Rachel brighten, Finn began to sound even more confident. "You and I are going to fix this. We're going to Regionals, and we're going to win this thing."

Rachel felt the beginnings of happiness stir inside her. She still didn't think they could win Regionals, but maybe together she and Finn could still leave their classmates with a sense of accomplishment. Rachel liked that idea and she liked the boy that gave it to her. This was the Finn Hudson that Rachel had admired; the leader she always knew was inside.

Without thinking, Rachel leaned forward and pressed her lips to Finn's. She wanted him to know how grateful she was for his belief in her and how proud she was of him in that moment.

Finn beamed at her and she smiled back. "Come on," he said, pulling her forward, "let's go tell the club!"

"Alright," Rachel agreed, as she fell into step beside him, "but let me do the talking, okay."

"Of course Rach," he responded, smiling at her once again, "and you'll see this is totally gonna work."

As the pair made their way down the hallway, a teary eyed blonde appeared from the other side of the staircase.

Quickly, she wiped away the tears and turned the other way, jogging toward the alternate route to the choir room. She batted at her eyes angrily and sped up as best as her body would allow. If she hurried she could be in and seated before they walked in, and she had to be.

There was no way Quinn could let Finn and Rachel know she'd heard them, or that she'd seen the kiss, and there was no way in hell Quinn Fabray would let Finn Hudson see her cry.

* * *

At Regionals Saturday, Quinn made up her mind. She would let Rachel go. She had never been good enough for the future Broadway star anyway. Hudson wasn't the right choice either, by a long shot, but Quinn knew listening to the pair perform "Faithfully," that, for now, he was who Rachel wanted. Quinn knew she wouldn't stand in Rachel's way, even as her heart broke, and her baby moved ferociously inside her.

Also, Quinn wanted to make their group numbers amazing, especially if this would be her last time on stage with Rachel. So Quinn squared her shoulders and forced herself to smile. She promised herself that for the next two songs she would forget about her heartbreak and just go out there and have fun like Mr. Schue suggested.

And she did! And Rachel was amazing! Quinn even stole a few glances at her while performing, but she didn't think Rachel noticed… When it was all over, Quinn just knew they were going to win! She'd heard Rachel say as much to Tina as they made their way back to their dressing room.

Then something happened that made Quinn freeze in her tracks. Standing in front of her, smiling at her, was her mother.

"Mom? What are you doing here? Is Dad okay," Quinn stammered out, too shocked to move.

"I came to hear you sing," her mom answered, obviously as nervous as Quinn was shocked. "You were wonderful. I'm-I'm so sorry I missed all the other times you performed. Were there a lot?"

Pride and an apology from Judy Fabray? Quinn's head was spinning at how unreal that seemed.

But what about her father? Russell had really been the one to kick Quinn out after telling her how much she'd disappointed them. Judy had remained silent. Quinn could not even consider going home if there was more of that waiting for her.

But she was still too shocked to form words, and then as if reading her mind, the older blonde answered her unasked question. "I left your father. Well, I-I… kicked him out, actually. He was having an affair with some, uh… tattooed freak."

This was too much. Quinn needed to sit down and yet she was still too shocked to move or speak.

And the hits just kept on coming. "Quinnie, I want you to come home with me. I can turn the guest room into a nursery," she heard her mother say, and then Judy's eyes sparkled with concern. "Oh, sweetie, say something," she said, taking a tentative step toward Quinn.

Quinn opened her mouth to speak, but just when she thought nothing else could surprise her today, her body released a warm, wet liquid. Quinn locked panicked eyes on her mom and burst out, "My water just broke!"

Judy's expression went from confused, to shocked, to panicked in about five seconds. "Oh my god," she practically shouted at Quinn. "What do we do?"

"Go tell the others," Quinn said.

Her mother raced around the corner as Quinn slunk into a chair and clutched her stomach. The pain had already started coursing through her body, and it was almost unbearable. Then Quinn grimaced as she realized it would only get worse!

_Damn you, Noah Puckerman,_ Quinn thought.

Then as if right on cue, her mom came back, followed closely by the entire glee club, in a pack.

"You're having the baby," Finn questioned.

Quinn rolled her eyes and grunted at him as if to say, 'duh!'

Puck hit his former best friend hard in the back of the head. "Dude, you're an idiot," Puck spoke, "come on, help me get her to the car."

Finn moved forward, still rubbing his head. Each of the boys took Quinn's arm and slowly they started to move.

"I'm coming," Santana insisted, feeling an overwhelming protectiveness for her once and former friend.

"Me too," Brittany said, gripping Santana's hand.

"You sure as hell aren't leaving me behind," came from Mercedes, and suddenly glee was a jumble of voices.

It seemed that no one wanted to miss the birth of the club's first, and hopefully last, baby.

"Guys, hold on," Mr. Schuester said, shouting to be heard, "our performance is over, so we'll all go and be there for Quinn, alright?"

Murmurs of agreement were heard. Slowly everyone surrounded Quinn, Finn, and Puck and they began to move forward as a unit.

"Wait," Quinn said through clenched teeth, causing everyone to stop, "someone has to stay and represent the team until the results come in."

"Well, I can't stay," Mr. Schuester reasoned, "your parents would still want you all to be chaperoned."

More murmurs followed, until Quinn spoke again. "Rachel should stay. She's our leader after all."

Quinn couldn't see her, but she was sure the diva was surprised and maybe even hurt, by Quinn's suggestion. After all, not a month ago, the two were best friends. Quinn was sure Rachel wouldn't understand why Quinn didn't want her at the hospital.

Quinn knew though that making sure Rachel didn't come to the hospital would be the first step in letting her go. She had to get used to not having the diva by her side, no matter how much she wanted her there.

"Rachel?" Mr. Schue looked at the girl expectantly.

"Of course I'll stay," Rachel softly replied. "Quinn's right. It is my responsibility as the club's leader."

"Alright," Mr. Schue said, squeezing Rachel's shoulder, "We'll be back as soon as we can then. Call if you need anything?"

The curly-haired director squeezed Rachel shoulder affectionately. The girl nodded and placed her hand over his. "I will, but my dads are here. I'm sure I'll be fine. Call me with an update though?"

"Sure thing," Schue said. "You do the same?"

Again Rachel nodded and again the unit began to move.

Quinn swore she could feel Rachel's eyes on her all the way until they reached the door. She just wished she could make Rachel understand.

* * *

Rachel was physically and emotionally drained by day's end, and it was dark by the time she made it to the hospital, but she couldn't wait to see Quinn. She had so much to tell her.

The New Directions had won the competition. Okay, maybe they hadn't according to the judges, but as Rachel had told Shelby, they'd won in the areas where it mattered most.

Shelby… that was another development she wanted to share with Quinn. Rachel had reached out for what she'd assumed would be the last time, and had been shot down again.

Rachel needed Quinn, and after the day the blonde had had, she knew Quinn would need someone as well. Sure she'd had to convince her dads to drive her to the hospital so late, and she knew she'd probably have to sweet talk some nurses as well, but she was Rachel Berry, she could do it.

She marched toward the nurse's station already working her diva attitude, but she relaxed a little when she saw Santana coming toward her.

"Hold up, Berry. Just where do thinking you're going?"

Rachel put her hands on her hips. "Don't be absurd Santana," she said, her tone laced with aggravation, "I'm going to see Quinn."

She started to move past Santana, but the Latina grabbed her arm.

"No you're not," Santana said quietly. Rachel froze. Santana spun to face her. "Q specifically said she didn't want to see you." Rachel could swear there was a little bit of sympathy in the other brunette's voice.

"You're lying," Rachel responded, her voice not sounding as confidant as she'd hoped it would.

"She isn't," Brittany assured, coming up beside Santana and linking their pinkies. "Quinn asked us to keep you out."

"But why," Rachel asked, her voice faltering slightly.

"Not sure," and, "Didn't care," were the simultaneous responses Rachel heard.

The starlet couldn't speak for fear she'd break down, and she wasn't about to do that in front of the pair. Instead, she simply spun on her heel, clenched her fists at her sides, and executed a textbook storm-off.

Rachel didn't see it, but behind her, Santana let out a heavy sigh as Brittany rubbed comforting circles on her back.

* * *

One week later, Quinn was back in her childhood bedroom. She looked around genuinely surprised that it had remained exactly the same after her unexpected departure.

Glee club had gotten a reprieve to spite their failure to place at competition. Although that news gave Quinn some relief, the blonde couldn't help but feel down. She couldn't help but feel as though nothing had really changed for her in the past year.

She was back in this mansion they called a house, and although her mother had assured her things would be different with her father gone; Quinn knew she'd still be expected to hold up the family name.

Quinn knew she could get it all back: her spot on the Cheerios, her reputation, maybe even a suitable boyfriend. The problem was that to accomplish these goals Quinn would have to change back into someone she knew deep down she just wasn't. She'd have to be HBIC again, maybe even be cold to Rachel again, and Quinn wasn't sure she could bear that…

The blonde let out a huge sigh as she stood and walked over to her stereo. Glee and Rachel had both showed her it often helped to sing out your feelings. Quinn only hoped it would work for her.

She found the song she wanted, and smirked when the music started. Sure her choice was way over dramatic, but she wryly thought Rachel would appreciate that, and besides she was alone in her room. It didn't really matter.

Quinn took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and didn't even bother to wipe the tear that fell as she began to sing. She sang all her emotions into the song, attempting to drain her insides, and prepare her for whatever was ahead.

'**Empty spaces - what are we living for?**

**Abandoned places - I guess we know the score.**

**On and on!**

**Does anybody know what we are looking for?**

**Another hero - another mindless crime. **

**Behind the curtain, in the pantomime.**

**Hold the line!**

**Does anybody want to take it anymore?**

**The Show must go on!**

**The Show must go on! **

**Yeah!**

**Inside my heart is breaking,**

**My make-up may be flaking,**

**But my smile, still, stays on!**

**Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance.**

**Another heartache - another failed romance.**

**On and on...**

**Does anybody know what we are living for?**

**I guess I'm learning**

**I must be warmer now.**

**I'll soon be turning, round the corner now.**

**Outside the dawn is breaking,**

**But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free!**

**The Show must go on!**

**The Show must go on!**

**Yeah, yeah!**

**Ooh! Inside my heart is breaking!**

**My make-up may be flaking...**

**But my smile, still, stays on!**

**Yeah! Oh, oh, oh!**

**My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies,**

**Fairy tales of yesterday, will grow but never die,**

**I can fly, my friends!**

**The Show must go on!**

**Yeah!**

**The Show must go on!**

**I'll face it with a grin!**

**I'm never giving in!**

**On with the show!**

**I'll top the bill!**

**I'll overkill!**

**I have to find the will to carry on!**

**On with the show!**

**On with the show!**

**The Show must go on.'**

* * *

_**A/N: Whew! That chapter is done. That was a bit more of an undertaking than I expected, and I don't know if it's evident in the work, but that was very emotional for me to write. I hope you guys feel it was worth it. Also, the song Quinn sings is "The Show Must Go On" by Queen. I thought it fit her feelings at this moment, and I felt it was appropriate given that Queen was already in this episode. If you haven't heard that song before, check it out, it's amazing! Now, on to season two, but until then review please. That chapter was a bit exhausting and I need some motivation. As always, thank you from the bottom of my heart. **_


	6. Glam

A Very FaBerry Glee-verse-part VI-Glam

By Shiney1983

_**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm baaaccck! LOL! Sorry life got in my way. If you're still interested in this story, thank you. I feel the love. Updates WILL be more frequent from here on out, hopefully once a week. Just stick with me. I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving. I'm very thankful to have finally finished this chapter for all of you.**_

_**Next, I'd like to address a couple of concerns/questions a few of you had. **_

_**Why did I choose the specific moment in first season I did to begin my version of "Glee?"**_

_**Well, I was watching my first season DVDs and I thought, "I wonder what it would've been like if Quinn had taken Rachel to the doctor instead of Finn?" It was that simple. Then I started listening to the Quinn and Rachel that exist in my mind and they have guided me through this story, lol!**_

_**Your summary says "FaBerry as cannon." That's what I came here for. All these setbacks aren't them as cannon. Why would you say that in your summary if they aren't gonna be together?**_

_**Rest assured, our girls will be together eventually. When I watch a TV show I consider the cannon couples those that want to be together and I see their setbacks as part of the journey. Besides, the girls getting together right away I don't think fits with either of their personalities. If you want FaBerry in love all the way through then this may not be the story for you. That said, if you all stick with me I promise Rachel and Quinn will find their way to each other and hopefully it'll be worth it.**_

_**Anyway, sorry for my long-winded answers, I just felt you guys deserved some explanations from me.**_

_**Now, about the chapter…As I was re-watching "Auditions" in preparation for this chapter, I realized that 95% of the episode would not mesh with my version of "Glee." Not one to give up, I decided I'd have to change the theme/motivation for this episode if it were going to fit. That was okay with me as I have never liked this premiere much anyway. I kept the pieces of the original episode that worked, but this chapter, more than any other, is my own work. I'm really proud of what I accomplished though. I hope you all like it and it was worth the wait. Here goes… **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to GLEE, including any dialogue I borrowed straight from episodes for my own purposes. Also, any songs mentioned belong to the original artists.**_

* * *

"Please Quinn, one more time," Brittany whined, jutting her lip out toward the other blonde for full effect.

Quinn laughed. It was going to be impossible to resist her friend. To begin with, Quinn had always had a weakness for the "puppy dog face," a trait she shared with the final third of the unholy trinity, and a fact only Brittany knew about Quinn and Santana. Second, Quinn knew deep inside that without the friendship and company of her fellow blonde she wouldn't have survived the summer, reunited with her mother, back home.

Her former and current residence had always been a cold, lonely place, almost sterile. However, when she had first moved back in, Quinn had been sure the feel of the house would change without the overbearing presence of her father.

She was wrong.

Judy Fabray had tried for a short period of time to be the mother that Russell's desire for perfection had caused her to fail at becoming. Unfortunately, Judy was incredibly lonely. Her mother had not only relied on her father's support more than Quinn had previously realized, but Judy also missed and loved her husband more than Quinn thought possible.

As she was accustomed to, the older blonde buried her feelings rather than deal with them. She buried them at the bottom of a bottle.

Quinn was hurting too. Letting go of Rachel, or at least the idea of what they could've been, had been harder than the hazel-eyed girl could've predicted. It wasn't the hardest thing she'd ever done, that place was still held by giving up Beth, but at least if things had been different Quinn could've leaned on Rachel.

The brunette singer had tried to reach out to Quinn several times, but Quinn had always pushed her away. Quinn was in too much pain to play best friend to Rachel while watching her fawn all over Finn. Maybe it was selfish, but Quinn was barely holding it together as it was. Trying to eliminate Rachel from her heart was necessary for survival.

With Judy drunk most of the time, Quinn not only didn't have the mom she'd always secretly wished for, she had no one at all.

Until Brittany.

The bubbly blonde had shown up on Quinn's doorstep at the start of the summer in tears, begging to talk to Quinn. Brittany had mumbled incoherently about feeling like she was losing both Quinn and Santana, how she didn't know why it was happening or how to stop it with either girl, but that she just needed to fix it somehow.

It shocked Quinn to see the usually happy Brittany in distress and she had immediately embraced the girl. Brittany sobbed on Quinn's shoulder and Quinn assured her that everything was okay between the two of them as the two blondes renewed their friendship.

Quinn also tried to convince Brittany that everything would work out with Santana, telling her that the Latina loved Brittany more than she loved herself. Brittany shook her head miserably, saying that was the problem, that if Santana could love herself more things might be okay.

Quinn didn't understand, but day after day when Brittany showed up at her door, Quinn did her best to make her friend feel better.

Quinn never shared her feelings for Rachel with Brittany. She feared saying them out loud might make them permanent. Still, helping Brittany made her feel like she was a good friend to someone at least and focusing on someone else's problems took her mind off of her own for a while…

"Quinn?"

Brittany's voice pulled her back to the present and she smiled at the innocent girl. "Okay, Britt, but this is the last time today okay?"

Brittany shook her head enthusiastically. "Okay," she agreed, "I have to get home soon for dinner anyway."

As Brittany turned to press play on Quinn's IPOD, Quinn felt a bit of sadness creep up on her. As if to answer her melancholy, her stomach growled. She was happy that Brittany had such a happy family, but she knew there'd be no family dinners in her future.

"Ready," Brittany asked and Quinn pushed her sadness down as she stood to join her friend.

Drums blared from Quinn stereo speakers as the girls began a dance they'd created early in the summer.

Quinn rolled her hips around to the beat of the song nearly on autopilot. As the first verse began, a small smile formed as she realized trying to keep up with the dancer to her right really did keep her mind off her troubles…until the song reached the chorus….

'**But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need. Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete. If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy. Yeah, if I had you, you y-y-y-y-you you y-y-y-y-you you y-y-y-y-you, If I had you.'**

For the life of her Quinn couldn't fathom why, every day, Brittany insisted they dance to a song whose lyrics had to make the other girl think of all that she didn't have. At least Quinn knew those were the emotions the song brought out in her.

As if reading her mind, Brittany shouted, "Come on, Q, sing! Singing the words makes them lose their power!"

Quinn smiled at the girl and shook her head in disbelief. Only Brittany could make such a nonsensical statement seem profound. She shrugged, it was worth a try. The two continued the steps as Quinn sang out as loud as she could…

'**From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin', get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning,'**

She took a breath as Brittany took over…

'**Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's, what they need in this world is some love,' **

Quinn smiled. Brittany was a total genius sometimes. Singing along at the top of her lungs did make her feel better. Eagerly she took back over…

'**There's a thin line between the wild time, and a flat-line, baby tonight.'**

Brittany joined in and the two kept singing together as the song hit its second chorus…

'**It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin'a find it. But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need. Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete. If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy. Yeah, if I had you, you y-y-y-y-you you y-y-y-y-you you y-y-y-y-you, If I had you.'**

The girls finished out the song alternating lines in the last verse and singing together on the chorus, and by the time they were done, they were both laughing and out of breath. In unison they collapsed on Quinn's bed.

"Thank you, Brittany," Quinn whispered, once she had caught her breath.

The taller girl shrugged. "See I told you it would help, Q. Besides, what're friends for?"

Quinn rolled toward Brittany and wrapped the girl in her arms. "And don't worry about San…" she breathed into the girl's blonde mane, "…she'll come around. You'll see."

Brittany let out a tired sigh. "I hope you're right," she said quietly.

"I am," Quinn stated confidently as Brittany pulled back.

"Thanks Q. I gotta go. My mom'll be mad if I'm late for dinner," Britt replied. "See you at school tomorrow though?"

"Ugh, don't remind me," Quinn groaned, as she threw her arm up over her eyes dramatically. "The summer wasn't nearly long enough."

"I dunno," Brittany said, as she bounded toward Quinn's bedroom door, "I'm kinda excited."

"You would be," Quinn teased. No sooner had the words left her mouth, than a pillow hit her stomach. "Sorry," she offered, when she could take a breath. "Bye Britt and thanks again."

"Quinn?"

Quinn lifted her arm from her face and squinted against the light to look up at Brittany.

"Whoever you were singing about, your love story will work out too. I know it."

Quinn's mouth fell open. "Britt, I wasn't-"

"Q," Brittany interrupted, "I know you almost as well as I know S. Please don't lie to me too."

Quinn closed her mouth and fell silent as Brittany disappeared. Her fellow blonde truly was smarter than people realized. Maybe she wasn't book smart or even street smart, but Brittany understood what mattered. She understood people, especially those she cared about.

Quinn wondered what Brittany thought Santana was lying about. Moreover, she wondered if Brittany would be so sure about Quinn's happy ending if she knew who it involved.

* * *

"Oh quit your bitchin', Q," Santana snapped as she closed her locker, "you're just jealous 'cuz ever since the breast milk left your sagging middle-aged boobs, no one looks twice at them."

"Nice try, Santana. I just think there are more positive ways to gain attention in this school than to have your daddy pay for a boob job at sixteen!" Quinn retorted.

"And you would know all abouts that kind of attention wouldn't you, Q," Santana snapped back.

"Come on, guys. This isn't the way to start off a new school year. San, you promised," Brittany pouted.

"Whatever." Santana rolled her eyes then muttered under her breath, "Sorry Q."

Quinn took a breath to return the apology as a brunette mane and a familiar scent breezed past behind her. The blonde turned away from her friends almost mesmerized. She heard Brittany offer a seemingly faint goodbye, and gave a weak wave as the two departed.

As if her feet had a will all their own, Quinn found herself in the girls' bathroom, where Rachel was about to engage the new foreign exchange student, no doubt in an effort to gain the glee club much needed new recruits. Before she could stop herself, Quinn intervened. Rachel fell silent and turned toward the mirror as Quinn withered the girl with her best HBIC stare. As expected the girl scurried away.

Quinn quickly stuck her head out the door and as luck would have it saw Puck walking past. "Puckerman," she yelled, causing him to stop immediately and whip his head her direction. "Can you-"

"No worries, baby mama," he interjected, "I got it. This bathroom is occupiodo."

Quinn gave a small laugh. Sometimes a little dose of Puckerman was just what was needed. "Thanks."

He smiled back for half a second before reverting back to tough-guy mode. "No problem," he replied, crossing his arms and blocking the door.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves Quinn closed the door and turned to face Rachel. "Rach," she said, her voice seeming small as it echoed through the bathroom.

Rachel locked eyes with Quinn through the bathroom mirror and Quinn sucked in a sharp breath. God if the brunette only knew how much the blonde had missed her.

"Hello, Quinn."

Rachel's voice was tight and clipped. Its' tone cut Quinn to her core. She'd heard it so often before, that tone the diva used when being polite. It was professional, almost cold. It was a voice from the past.

"Rachel, please," Quinn choked out, dragging her feet forward. Once again the blonde's body betrayed her, as her bottom lip quivered and her eyes shone with tears.

It was Rachel's turn to suck in air, as she gripped the sides of the sink, stilling her own emotional breakdown. "What happened Quinn," was the quiet question that fell from her lips. She turned to face the other girl, dreading the answer.

"I just…I couldn't…" was all Quinn managed before her body was wracked with sobs.

Rachel pushed against the sink and slowly moved forward. When she reached Quinn and the other girl didn't back away, Rachel stretched out her hand, softly dispelling the tears.

"What are you so afraid of?" The question was barely a whisper, and as the diva's warm breath hit Quinn's lips, the blonde moved forward.

As quickly as Quinn moved forward, she jerked back. Rachel wanted to be accepted. She'd never be accepted if… Besides, she wanted Finn. She'd made that perfectly clear hadn't she?

To Quinn's surprise, Rachel looked crestfallen. "I guess Santana was right," she murmured as she pushed past Quinn.

The blonde was dumbfounded. She didn't know what Santana had done, but if the Latina was even the least bit responsible for her summer of misery, she'd regret it.

Quinn pushed past Puck without a word, her hips swinging, in full HBIC mode, as she knocked on Coach Sylvester's door.

* * *

Awhile later Quinn slumped in a choir room chair knowing without doubt try-outs for glee were a bust, and from the looks on their faces the majority of her classmates felt the same. Even Rachel looked beaten and that hurt Quinn more than she could stand.

Schue tried in vain to rally his troops, while Finn tried to assure everyone that his popularity had won over a kid named Sam, but it all fell on deaf ears. Just as everyone seemed ready to give up on building a stronger glee club altogether, Tina spoke.

"Come on guys, look at us. It's no wonder no one wants to join. We don't even want to be here," A few heads nodded in agreement as Tina continued, "I think we need a change in attitude. The new directions need a new direction!"

"I'm not sure what you mean, Tina…" Mr. Schuester trailed off, obviously confused.

"It's something I learned at Asian camp this summer," Tina asserted, squeezing Mike's hand as he smiled at her. "I've always been a little ashamed of being Asian. I mean there are so few role models for me to look up to, but camp this summer taught me that if I hold my head up high I can be my own role model. If you believe in yourself others will too."

"It does make sense," said Mercedes, "I mean the main thing that separates all the Beyoncés of the world from the Kelly Rowlands is the belief that they're all that."

Tina smiled, "Exactly! All I think we need to get our confidence back is a little glam."

Tina sprang toward Brad with an energy she'd never had before. She whispered something in his ear and he winked at her as the music started.

'**I want to start a revolution, a type of personal solution, we all have got our own pollution, it's all about the execution.'**

The aura Tina gave off seemed to start to energize the room, as she and Mike pulled people to their feet.

'**You got something to say, your hands are tied. Open your mouth, open it wide, let the freedom begin.** **Get on the floor, just let it drive. Don't it feel good, don't it feel hot? Feel the fire within.' **

Brittany was the first to emerge from the doldrums, pulling a reluctant Santana and Quinn with her, but soon everyone was caught up in the energy and the music.

'**I wanna see you strut (strut, strut), c'mon walk for me. Strut (strut, strut), how you wanna be. Everybody's looking for some love but they don't know, how to let it all hang out, and that's why they're solo (solo, solo), don't wanna be solo (solo, solo), don't wanna be solo.'**

By the end of the song the glee club was almost gleeful, and Mr. Schuester was ecstatic. "You're absolutely right, Tina. The best way to get new recruits in here is to believe in ourselves, to be ourselves. Tina, who sings that song?"

"Adam Lambert," the small girl spoke with pride.

"Okay gang, for this week's assignment glee is going glam, _Glambert _to be exact. I want you all to choose an Adam Lambert song that expresses who you are, something important about you. Thank you, Tina for reminding us what glee club should be about."

* * *

"Yeah, but San the whole point of the assignment is to express yourself, not hide behind who everyone thinks you are," Brittany pouted as the blonde and brunette Cheerios sat in the latter's room looking through possible song choices for their glee assignment.

Santana wanted to perform the obvious choice for her, "For Your Entertainment." Brittany thought the Latina could choose a more vulnerable song, in the safety of the group, to better fulfill the assignment.

Santana shook her head, "Britt this song does represent a part of who I am. Besides," she lowered her voice as she scooted closer to the blonde, "I thought you liked it when I mastered both your pain and your pleasure."

The Latina dipped her head and kissed the spot on Brittany's neck she knew made the girl shiver, and then nipped at it, earning a squeak from the blonde. Santana smirked, and then just when she thought she had Brittany, she felt the bed dip beside her.

Brittany shook her head, tears in her eyes, as she stood. "This is exactly what I mean San. You use sex to hide from everything, but I won't let you do it with me, not anymore. I just can't…" Brittany trailed off as the tears she was fighting threatened to spill. She turned and slowly walked toward Santana's bedroom door.

Santana bit her lip…hard. She knew she was losing Brittany, losing herself really, but what could she do? The Latina was so angry all the time, fighting an invisible war with everyone and no one. Ever since she and Brittany were little, Santana felt like Brittany was the only one who really knew her. She saw past all the pain and really loved Santana for who she was and who she could be. Santana couldn't lose that, not now, not ever.

As Brittany's hand reached the doorknob, Santana took a shaky breath,

'**Hey, slow it down, whataya want from me, whataya want from me? Yeah I'm afraid. Whataya want from me, whataya want from me?'**

Brittany turned to see tears falling from the Latina's eyes that matched her own. Shaking, the blonde moved from the door and reclaimed her spot on the bed taking Santana's hand in her own. The brunette's breath caught and she stared at their interlocked fingers as she continued.

'**There might have been a time when I would give myself away, ooh once upon a time I didn't give a damn, but now, here we are. So whataya want from me, whataya want from me?**

Brittany squeezed Santana's hand, and was overwhelmed when the brunette locked eyes with her, almost pleading the chorus of the song.

'**Just don't give up, I'm workin it out. Please don't give in, I won't let you down. It messed me up, need a second to breathe, just keep coming around. Hey, whataya want from me, whataya want from me, whataya want from me?'**

Suddenly, Brittany found it difficult to breathe; there was so much emotion in Santana's words and her voice.

The Latina gave the girl and small smile and used her free hand to tuck a stray hair behind Brittany's ear as she started the second verse.

'**Yeah, it's plain to see (plain to see), that baby you're beautiful, and there's nothing wrong with you (nothing wrong with you). It's me, I'm a freak (yeah), but thanks for lovin' me, cause you're doing it perfectly (it perfectly).'**

Brittany leaned into Santana's touch, as the brunette softly stroked her cheek. Santana was trying to pour every ounce of what she felt for Brittany into this touch, into this song. She just hoped the message was clear and that, for now, it was enough.

Santana removed her hand from Brittany's and fought the urge to look away. Hoping the next few lines wouldn't catch in her throat. Then with more sincerity than she'd ever felt before she sang.

'**There might have been a time when I would let you slip away. I wouldn't even try, but I think you could save my life.'**

Both girls were crying freely now as Brittany reached a trembling hand out to wipe away Santana's tears. It was times like this when Brittany knew just how much Santana loved her, but it was also times like this that made it hurt so much when Brittany couldn't reach her. As if in answer to Brittany confusion the chorus rang out a few more times between them.

In the silence that followed Santana hitting the last note, Brittany knew that hadn't really solved anything. Brittany also knew for now that was okay because the girl in front of her loved her, fully and completely. She wanted to tell Santana that she felt the same, that they could conquer the world as long as they had each other, but words failed Brittany. In lieu of verbal expression, she tried to show Santana everything she felt in a kiss.

Santana knew as well that she'd merely delayed the inevitable, that someday she'd have to face her fears or risk losing Brittany forever, but as she pulled the blonde down on top of her, Santana didn't care. She felt warm, safe, and loved. She took comfort in the fact that she had the only thing that ever truly made her happy, she had Brittany.

* * *

By the end of the week it was clear that the music of Adam Lambert had been just what the club needed to pull them from their funk. Puck had done a somewhat inappropriate version of "Sure Fire Winners" that made it clear, as Puck put it, "Puckasaurus was back in business." Finn had performed a song called "Fever" about being ready to advance his and Rachel's relationship. It made all who heard it uncomfortable, especially Rachel, who told Finn their private lives were deemed private for a reason. As the two leaders of the glee club now sat on opposite sides of the choir room, it was clear that sour feelings still lingered.

Glambert week had spawned other positive outcomes though, not the least of which being a new recruit. Sam, the boy Finn had mentioned earlier in the week, had seen Puck's performance as he passed the choir room. He said if a bad ass like Puckerman could handle football and glee with his reputation in tact then he was sure he could too.

He performed what Rachel had deemed a merely decent version of Lambert's "Music Again," though Rachel may have been biased. She felt she had covered well, but the attention the blonde-haired boy paid to Quinn during the song made Rachel squirm. If the diva hadn't known better she would've sworn she was jealous, but that was absurd. After all, she was back with Finn, happy most of the time, and she had never had any sort of claim on Quinn aside from their brief friendship. Rachel reminded herself that her focus for the day was on taking steps toward reclaiming that friendship and helping Quinn face her fears as she stood to perform her choice of Adam Lambert song.

Rachel strode to the middle of the room in full performance mode and took a seat on the stool Mr. Schue had vacated moments before. "This will be one of my quieter performances to date," Rachel intoned, earning her a few groans from her fellow classmates. She continued, purposely locking eyes with Quinn, "I wanted you all to hear the message of the song fully, not focus on me."

"Heh, that's a first," Santana muttered, gaining stern looks from both Brittany and Mr. Schue.

"Noah, if you would be so kind as to join me," Rachel said, clearly ignoring Santana.

Puck obliged, and soon he and an acoustic guitar were next to Rachel.

Although she didn't want to, Quinn eagerly awaited the diva's message, which was obviously meant for her.

'**Have you lost your way? Livin' in the shadow of the messes that you made? And so it goes, everything inside your circle starts to overflow. Take a step before you leap into the colors that you seek. You get back what you give away, so don't look back on yesterday.' **

Quinn literally had to fight with herself not to nod at Rachel. She understood the diva's warning completely. She had been thinking more and more lately about the cost versus the gain of reclaiming her HBIC status, and whether or not it would really be worth it. After all, one of the blonde's main motivations had been family, and these days she was starting to wonder if her mom would even care or if there was a family to uphold. It was the chorus, though, that made Quinn want to leap from her seat and hug the brunette…

'**Wanna scream out, no more hiding. Don't be afraid of what's inside. Gonna tell ya you'll be alright, in the aftermath. Anytime anybody pulls you down, anytime anybody says you're not allowed, just remember you are not alone in the aftermath.'**

Maybe all of the effort she'd put in to hiding her feelings from Rachel had been for naught. Maybe Rachel knew. Best of all, maybe she felt the same. Quinn was giddy as the song continued and seemed to give validity to her hopes.

**You feel the weight of lies and contradictions that you live with every day. It's not too late, think of what could be if you rewrite the role you play. Take a step before you leap into the colors that you seek. You get back what you give away, so don't look back on yesterday. Wanna scream out, no more hiding. Don't be afraid of what's inside. Gonna tell ya you'll be alright in the aftermath. Anytime anybody pulls you down, anytime anybody says you're not allowed, just remember you are not alone in the aftermath, in the aftermath. Before you break, you have to shed your armor. Take a trip and fall into the glitter. Tell a stranger that they're beautiful, so all you feel is love, love, all you feel is love, love. Wanna scream out, no more hiding. Don't be afraid of what's inside. Wanna tell you you'll be alright in the aftermath.'**

The dismissal bell rang just as Rachel hit the final note of the song, and Quinn leapt from her seat eager to catch the diva before she left the choir room. The blonde wasn't what she'd say, but before she could fully examine the possibilities, Finn stepped in her way. Gritting her teeth in frustration, she heard the boy ask the diva for some time alone and worse yet, she heard Rachel agree.

Deflated by what felt like a punch in her gut, Quinn leaned against the piano as a very appropriate Adam Lambert song filled her head.

'**I saw a picture of you hanging in an empty hallway, I heard a voice that I knew, and I couldn't walk away. It took me back to the end of everything. I tasted all, I tasted all, the tears again.'**

Quinn exited the choir room doing her best HBIC strut hoping it would mask her hurt…

'**Outside the rain's fallin' down, there's not a drop that hits me. Scream at the sky but no sound is leavin' my lips.'**

She leaned into her locker, willingly her eyes to dry, as images of she and Rachel danced through her mind.

'**It's like I can't even feel after the way you touched me. I'm not asleep but I'm not awake after the way you loved me.'**

The song continued to linger as Quinn drove to the place she lived, not a sanctuary, not a home, just an address.

'**I can't turn this around. I keep running into walls that I can't break down. I said I just wander around, with my eyes wide shut because of you. I'm a sleepwalker walker, walker. I'm a sleepwalker walker, walker. Let me out of this dream'**

Quinn was not surprised at all to find Judy passed out at the kitchen table as she walked in the door. Nothing could shock the blonde anymore. As she helped Judy to bed and cleaned up after her, Quinn sadly thought how typical this routine was becoming.

'**Everywhere that I go I see another memory, and all the places we used to know they're always there to haunt me.'**

From inside her bedroom, Judy was mumbling incoherently. It cut Quinn to the core when she heard her mother mumble that there was no one left to love her. Quinn loved her mom, but she supposed that wasn't enough.

She was never good enough for her father or her mother or even Beth, and she just knew deep inside that she'd never be good enough for Rachel.

'**I walk around and I feel so lost and lonely. You're everything that I want, but you don't want me.'**

Quinn may have successfully changed her outward appearance years ago, but within she'd always be "Lucy Caboosey."

'**I can't turn this around. I keep running into walls that I can't break down. I said I just wander around with my eyes wide shut because of you. I'm a sleepwalker walker, walker. I'm a sleepwalker walker, walker. Let me out of this dream, dream. Let me out of this dream.' **

Quinn fell back on to her bed emotionally drained. She sobbed as images of everyone she loved, everyone she'd failed, seemed to taunt her. Before she knew it, the blonde had cried herself to sleep.

'**I can't turn this around. I keep running into walls that I can't break down. I said I just wander around with my eyes wide shut because of you. I'm a sleepwalker walker, walker. I'm a sleepwalker walker, walker.'**

* * *

Rachel stood hesitantly outside the door of a house that really looked more like a museum than a home.

The diva didn't really know what she was doing here.

Promising Finn that she'd never break up with him had seemed right in the moment, and had made her boyfriend very happy, but Rachel couldn't get Quinn out of her mind.

Something about their bathroom rendezvous from earlier, and their palpable energy exchange during glee club, seemed wholly unfinished.

Ever the completest, Rachel vowed that this time she was not leaving until she knew what was going on between her and Quinn once and for all.

Steading her hand, she raised it to ring the Fabray's doorbell.


	7. BritneyBrittany

A Very FaBerry Glee-verse-part VII-Britney/Brittany

By Shiney1983 (w/FiveByFiveFaithLehane)

_**A/N: A new chapter! Woo hoo! I know you all probably thought it would NEVER happen, but here it is. Feel free to gasp and then fall to the floor, as long as you get up immediately after and read the chapter. I promise you this story will get finished, just hang in there.**_

_**As far as the chapter goes, it was written with the help of my friend named above, who I've known forever and just recently started writing with. You can thank her for helping to remove the massive tumor of writer's block I was experiencing. **_

_**We changed very little about the episode because we both love it. We mostly added and tweaked some details. **_

_**We proudly present, and hope you enjoy, our version of "Britney/Brittany!"**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to GLEE, including any dialogue I borrowed straight from episodes for my own purposes. Also, any songs mentioned belong to the original artists.**_

* * *

It wasn't the knock on the door that woke Quinn up; it was Judy's loud, slurred speech. The blonde didn't know who was at the door, nor did she care. At least not until she heard two words uttered by a voice she knew as well as her own.

The words were 'Rachel Berry,' the voice belonging to the same.

Quicker than she would've thought possible seconds before, Quinn leapt up and headed for the stairs.

Rachel came into view around the third or fourth stair and Quinn's heart nearly stopped. Rachel shouldn't be here. This house was poison and Quinn couldn't bare the thought of tainting the diva.

"Rach," she screeched out louder than she'd intended. Both her mother and the singer turned toward her, looking surprised and confused. The younger blonde took a deep breath to steady herself and cleared her throat. "What are you doing here," she asked, hoping she sounded calmer than she felt.

Rachel blinked twice, squared her shoulders, and locked eyes with Quinn. "I need to speak with you, it's rather imperative."

"Okay…" Quinn said slowly, her eyes shifting between her mom and the diva, "…let's talk in my room."

Rachel didn't move, probably confused by Quinn's obvious nervousness. The blonde swallowed, she hoped inaudibly, and came down the last few steps. She slipped her shaking hand into the shorter girl's and gently led her up the stairs.

Once Quinn opened her bedroom door, Rachel dropped Quinn's hand as though it were on fire, and immediately began to pace. The ex-cheerleader knowing the singer as well as she did, merely sat on her bed, and waited patiently for Rachel to speak.

"What was that in the bathroom earlier Quinn? Or how about the choir room…"

"Rach, I-"

The brunette continued at a feverish pace as though she hadn't heard the blonde at all.

"What is going on with us, Quinn?" I know you feel it, you have to. I've been called a lot of things by my peers, but delusional has never been one of them, Quinn Fabray…"

"Rach-"

Much to Quinn's amusement, Rachel kept right on talking. With anyone else such total disregard for her presence would have irritated the ex-Cheerio captain, but Rachel's nervous rant really was quite adorable. Plus, Quinn found it comforting that their relationship, or recent lack of, was just as confusing to the tiny diva as it was to her.

"…unless I am just imagining it all…in which case I've probably done irreparable damage to our already ailing relationship…"

Quinn chuckled a little, "Rachel-"

"…oh god Quinn, I'm terribly sorry for the intrusion and my out-of-line assumptions. Please forgive my rude behavior…"

Now this was getting absurd. Now Quinn was getting fired up! "Oh for god's sake, Rachel-"

"…I'll just get out of your way. I'm sure you have more important matters to attend to than-"

Rachel's head was spinning. Before the future Broadway star could finish her apology, Quinn had cut her off. Not that being cut off by the hazel-eyed girl was new to Rachel. It had happened so many times since they'd met, in fact, that the brunette had lost track.

What was new was the means by which Quinn chose to cut her off this time.

Right now, ex-president of the celibacy club, ex-head Cheerio, Quinn Fabray, the most beautiful girl Rachel had ever seen was kissing her!

As if Rachel had lost all free will and common sense, she found herself kissing Quinn back, quite hungrily in fact. It wasn't until Quinn pushed Rachel up against the door that the shorter girl heard herself moan, and it wasn't until Rachel opened her mouth to allow Quinn's tongue access that she heard the blonde do the same!

Rachel felt as though she were dreaming. After all, this whole experience was too surreal not to be a dream, right? She, Rachel Berry, was making out with Quinn Fabray! The diva laughed internally. Just imagine if Noah could see them now, or heaven forbid, Santana, or Finn…oh god, Finn!

Rachel jerked back so fast she hit her head on Quinn's bedroom door. Shaken, she began to grab her things. She had to get out of there…and fast! She thought she heard Quinn talking. Something like, 'Oh god, Rach' and 'I'm so sorry Rachel,' but Rachel couldn't respond. She just needed to leave. She couldn't even look at Quinn as she quietly shut the blonde's bedroom door.

* * *

"Brittany… Brittany," Quinn called out as she jogged toward the blonde Cheerio in school the next afternoon.

The girl turned, her forehead scrunched in confusion. "Oh hey, Quinn," she greeted. "Sorry, I thought I was hearing voices in my head again."

Now it was Quinn's turn to be confused. "Umm, okay… Hey listen, Britt have you ever done something you regretted, something that you wished you could take back?"

"Yeah," Brittany's shoulders slumped and she looked sad, "I'm the one that suggested Lord Tubbington try smoking. I thought if he was smoking a lot he might not eat as much; but now he's still fat, and he's up to almost two packs a day!"

Quinn was too caught off guard to answer before Brittany's expression turned quizzical. "Why? What did you do?"

This time the shorter blonde opened her mouth to answer, but just as she was about to, a jet black ponytail breezed in front of her face. "Hey Britt…Q…what are you two talking about?"

The last person Quinn wanted to know about her mistake with Rachel was Santana, well maybe not the last, but still…

"Quinn was just about to-"

"Leave, I was just leaving," Quinn interjected, hoping the Latina wouldn't be too suspicious. Brittany looked confused again, and worried, so Quinn gently ran her hand down Brittany's arm, hoping to ease some of the innocent girl's worry. "It's okay Britt, we'll talk later."

Her fellow blonde still didn't look convinced. "You sure," she questioned.

Quinn smiled at her friend, hoping it would help to reassure her. "Absolutely, B, it wasn't even that big of a deal. I'll see you in glee."

Before Brittany's cloud of concern got any bigger, or the other third of the trinity got any more curious, Quinn turned to leave.

"S," she acknowledged as she passed the brunette, then, "Have a good day you two," she said, more to Brittany than the Latina.

"You too, Q," Brittany called after her as she was walking away, and Quinn raised her hand to wave at the sweet girl.

Brittany shrugged. "That was weird," she muttered, more to herself than to Santana.

"Sure was," the brunette agreed, "I wonder what's got Q's panties in a bunch. I wonder if it has anything to do with Berry."

"San," the other girl whined, putting her lip out a little for full effect, "you promised you'd stay out of it."

"I promised I wouldn't hurt Q, B," Santana corrected, "and I won't. A little snooping among friends is good though. It keeps shit out in the open."

Brittany looked unconvinced, but relented. "Fine, you can snoop, but keep your promise. Our friends don't get hurt."

"Q will be fine, scout's honor." The brown eyed girl held up three fingers.

The blonde shook her head. "You were never a girl scout, pinky promise?" Santana extended her pinky, but Brittany hesitated. "This promise covers Rachel too," she added, using her serious face.

"Fine," the Latina huffed and rolled her eyes, "the Hobbit's in the clear too."

The girls locked pinkies. Brittany kissed Santana's cheek and whispered, "Thank you."

Santana shrugged and offered the other girl her pinky again. Brittany smiled, took Santana pinky, and the two headed toward the cafeteria for the lunch period they shared.

* * *

Santana was puzzled, and she wasn't puzzled by Brittany often the way most people seemed to be, but now she didn't understand.

When the week started, Brittany had made it clear to the entire glee club that she wanted her life to remain free of Britney Spears.

Santana knew that when her best friend was little, the blue-eyed girl had worshipped the '90s pop icon.

Brittany had told Santana that she'd originally delighted in the fact that her name was so similar to Spears', and had yearned to be just like the woman she swore she was named after.

Little Brittany had memorized all the words to every Britney Spears song, watched every interview, soaked up every performance, and even made up elaborate dance routines to all the singer's hits.

Unfortunately, it was bullying that made Brittany S. Pierce's love for Britney Spears die.

Santana had learned _that_ story not long after she became friends with the former, still she remembered that day like it was yesterday…

_The Latina couldn't remember where she and the blonde were headed when a song by Spears had come on the radio. _

_Brittany had been talking animatedly to Santana only moments before, but the minute the song hit the airwaves, the blonde tensed. _

_Tony Pierce, looking in the rearview mirror and seeing his daughter's discomfort, had immediately changed the station. Brittany thanked her dad, but neither explained to the Latina. _

_Santana was still bothered by the weirdness of the event hours later, so she asked Brittany. Brittany didn't want to talk about it at first, but not wanting any secrets between her and Santana eventually changed her mind._

_With tears in her eyes, Brittany shakily told Santana that the year before, in first grade, Brittany had been working out a new 'Britney' routine on the playground, when some classmates began to watch. _

_The outgoing seven-year-old hadn't minded at first. She was never one to turn down friends. After a few minutes, however, a few of the onlookers started to laugh._

_Thinking she'd missed a joke, Brittany asked a girl in the crowd what was so funny. _

_The girl fell silent and shrugged. The boy next to her though was bolder._

"_You," he'd laughed, "you look nothing like Britney Spears. You dance like a spaz and sing even worse. Those moves are retarded. You're so stupid."_

_It was the very first time young Brittany had been called stupid, and it shattered her. She realized that no matter what she did, she'd never live up to her idol._

_That day Brittany tore down all the Britney Spears posters from her bedroom walls. She made her parents promise to get rid of all the pop star's CDs and cleansed her former obsession from her life…_

To this day, Brittany was self-conscious when she sang in public, only joining glee on Quinn's "orders" and Santana's gentle urging. Also, although the blonde loved to dance, she was only really comfortable doing that in front of Santana or her parents. Despite her natural talent, she was terrified of taking actual lessons and fretted for hours over the routines she and Mike created for Mr. Schuster.

This is why Santana had fully understood Brittany's request during glee the other day. Britt's reasoning may have seemed strange, weak, or odd to the others; and Santana's defense overly harsh, but those gleeks didn't get it. The brunette rolled her eyes internally knowing they rarely, if ever, did.

All of this led to the Latina's perplexed state now. Britt had bounced in to Santana's bedroom a few minutes earlier brimming with _excitement_ over having heard a Britney Spears song during her visit to the too-fucking-sexy-to-look-at dentist's office.

"It was amazing San," the taller girl continued, her voice the brunette's anchor back to the present. "I wasn't just as good as Britney, I practically_ was_ her. It was just like the video! Oh, and I even pet a snake!"

"Britt, I'm sure it seemed real, but-"

Brittany shook her head. "No, San, it _was_ real. It made me realize that I _can _be as talented as Britney. Also, that I'm already way more talented than everyone in glee club. Well maybe not you, maybe we're equal, but Rachel for sure…"

The brown eyed girl let out a soft laugh. "Britts, you _are_ more talented than the dwarf, in so many ways…"

When her best friend trailed off, unable to find the words, Brittany sighed. "You need proof." Santana opened her mouth to interject, but the blonde continued. "No it's fine. Just go to the dentist office with me and I'll show you."

"Britt-Britt," the Latina offered gently, "I don't think you can show me. I don't think our hallucinations, or whatever the hell it was, will connect."

Again the blue eyed girl shook her head. "They will, Sanny, I know it."

"How?"

"Because," the bubbly cheerleader said simply, "we're soul mates. If our hearts and souls are connected, then our minds and fantasies are too."

Santana was completely taken aback. The only person in the world she truly cared about had just said they were soul mates. What's more, Brittany had stated it with such ease and conviction, as if it were a fore gone conclusion, a fact.

The Latina could only wish she were half as brave, half as sure, half as steady as the other girl. She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart, and then grabbed the blonde's free hand. "Okay Britt, we'll go tomorrow, right after school."

Brittany lit up like a kid on Christmas. "I love you, San," she proclaimed.

The object of her affection wished more than anything she could say it back.

There was no doubt she felt it. Santana had loved Brittany from what felt like the day they met. She just wasn't there yet. Every time she tried to return the taller girl's sentiment it felt like the words were stuck in her throat.

In lieu of verbalization, Santana leaned forward and kissed Brittany with earnest, hoping she could convey everything she felt at that moment.

Brittany, as it happened, got the message loud and clear. She only wished that one time she could actually hear it back.

* * *

Rachel hadn't spoken with Quinn in a few days, not since "the incident" actually and it was bothering the diva more than she wanted to admit.

Why would Quinn kiss her? True the blonde's behavior had been out of sorts for months now, but kissing Rachel was beyond abnormal.

How could one person go from ignoring another to kissing them within weeks? It didn't make sense.

Back in the days when Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were in the height of bullying Rachel a few of their pranks became pretty elaborate, but something told Rachel that isn't what this was.

Perhaps what troubled Rachel more than Quinn's behavior, however, was her own.

Rachel saw nothing wrong with a love affair between two women, of course. Love was love, gender wasn't a factor. The brunette would even admit to herself that she found certain women attractive, and that Quinn Fabray had always been among them.

But Rachel wasn't a cheater. People that cheated had few morals and very little self-control. She was better than that.

So why couldn't the singer exercise the former cheerleader from her thoughts?

Quinn seemed to be in every breath she took. A few times over the past couple of nights the hazel eyed beauty even had a prominent role in her dreams.

Rachel told herself there was a perfectly logical explanation for all of it. After all, Quinn had been a pretty significant part of her life in recent years.

Yes, as a friend, but perhaps more notably as an adversary in winning Finn's affections.

Once she realized that, Rachel had reasoned her brain's newfound obsession with Quinn was merely confusion mixed with anxiety that Finn would leave her, maybe for another cheerleader.

So, when Finn asked her what her feelings were on his absence from the football team, she'd attempted to share her fears with him.

Unfortunately, as he was prone to do, her boyfriend had gotten hurt and become defensive, completely failing to see her point of view. He'd even allowed Santana and Brittany to make fun of her, maybe to hurt her, but more likely to make himself feel better.

So now Rachel had to deal with her thoughts about Quinn, plus her own insecurities, while attempting to reassure Finn that she did in fact want him to be fulfilled.

The brunette leaned her head back against a locker, enjoying its coolness, and trying to stave off a migraine. She didn't know if her life could get anymore complicate, but she was almost afraid to find out.

* * *

"Fuck Britts, that was amazing! You're amazing! I always told you that you were, but oh my god, what the hell was that?!"

Santana's excitement as she and Brittany left the dentist office the afternoon after the Latina agreed to go was infectious.

Brittany giggled. "See I told you, San. The hot dentist totally has magical powers. He showed us both how awesome we are."

The Latina nodded. "You're right, Britt. You're gonna own this fucking world someday."

"No, silly, we are. You were there too, remember?"

Santana nodded, her brown eyes sparkling with excitement and love. "Hey B," she husked, her voice suddenly deeper, "my parents won't be home all night. They're at a stupid hospital benefit or something. You wanna come over and work off all this excess energy?"

"Totally," Brittany laughed, "lead the way Lady Madonna. Hey San, do you think we could get our sweet lady kisses on to 'Get Naked'?"

Now it was the brunette's turn to laugh. "Sure, B," she replied through her chuckles, "whatever you want."

* * *

Rachel had thought that reading the unauthorized biography of Britney Spears as she awaited her dentist appointment would help to ease her anxieties. She never expected that it would induce a rather vivid fantasy in which she and Quinn were the stars of Ms. Spears' seminal music video, "Baby One More Time."

The diva was fully aware that her boyfriend should have been the one to play opposite her in her fantasies, but Rachel didn't think Finn thought of her as sexy…not that Quinn did of course. However, since him and Rachel's reconciliation, Finn hardly mentioned sex. At times it even seemed like the boy was afraid he'd taint her.

So, the singer formulated a plan to make Finn notice her in a different way. At least that had been her intention when she showed up at McKinley the day following her appointment in an outfit reminiscent of Spears.

However, the plan completely backfired. Everyone noticed. Jacob, Artie, and even Santana all vocalized appreciation for her new look. All the outside attention angered Finn though, which Rachel was sure would set their relationship back instead of progressing it.

As for Quinn, the blonde seemed to be avoiding her more, even refusing to make eye contact with her in glee club. This behavior served to further confuse Rachel.

All this confusion made her fail to notice an arm pull her into an empty classroom toward day's end.

Rachel squeaked in surprise, and was immediately silenced by the hand of a very angry looking Quinn Fabray.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," Quinn demanded, glowering at Rachel, her hand on her hips.

The singer narrowed her eyes in return. "I could make the very same inquiry. After all, I was the one just abducted from the hallway."

The blonde threw her hands up in the air. "Jesus, Rachel, I didn't abduct you. I just wanted to talk."

"Someone who wants to talk doesn't go out of her way to avoid another person, Quinn."

"Oh for the love of-"

This time the hazel eyed girl ran a hand through her hair and let out a long, slow breath. The next words she murmured were so quiet Rachel would have missed them if not for her impeccable hearing. "I'm sorry, Rach."

"For what," the brunette breathed out into the dark classroom.

"For everything. For avoiding you this summer, for the kiss, and I guess for…" Quinn laughed, "…for abducting you just now."

Rachel could almost feel the sincerity wafting off the other girl. The future Broadway star bit her lip. "That's quite alright, Quinn. You're forgiven…for all of it."

Quinn sighed, "Then, as your friend, I ask again. What the hell are you doing, Rach?" She gestured toward the diva's outfit.

"I wanted attention," the diva offered quietly, her eyes cast downward.

Though Rachel didn't see it, Quinn nodded in understanding. She just as quietly responded, "If Finn doesn't appreciate the beautiful and outrageously sexy woman you are every day, then he doesn't deserve you."

"Quinn," at the sound of her name the blonde looked up, and locked eyes with the girl across from her, "do you honestly mean that?"

The taller girl nodded slightly. "Of course I do, Rach. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

What happened next was so sudden; it almost knocked Quinn off her feet, literally. Before the blonde knew what was happening, Rachel's lips were moving against hers, and Quinn was responding with earnest.

The sound of a bell startled the two, and Rachel moved back, but slower this time than the first.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I have to go."

Before Quinn could react or respond she was gone.

* * *

It had been a never ending week for Rachel.

After her second kiss with Quinn, the one she initiated, she realized her feelings for the blonde were something she wanted to explore.

She still wouldn't be a cheater, of that she was sure, but there was something else her moral code wouldn't allow.

She couldn't break up with Finn. After all, she'd given the boy her word, and her word was very important to Rachel.

She'd spoken to Quinn about it and the two had devised a plan, get the dopey once and again football star to break up with her.

The diva had thought asking the boy to choose her over football would do the trick, but it didn't.

Instead of getting mad, Finn had done his best to assure Rachel, along with telling her he would give up neither of his two loves.

Next came Quinn's idea. She wanted to try to get the boy to cheat on Rachel with her, thus giving Rachel a loophole to break up with him while not tarnishing her integrity.

Regrettably, Finn once again surprised the pair with his unwavering loyalty to Rachel.

Worst of all, Finn's reactions had made Quinn doubt their plan. The hazel eyed girl had informed Rachel today that perhaps Finn was the better choice for her, and that maybe they should just stop.

Rachel didn't want to lose Quinn without at least testing their potential, so she came up with a plan of her own. She would sing a song to Quinn in glee club, a song she would dedicate to Finn so as to divert any possible suspicion, but a song Rachel would ensure Quinn knew was meant for her.

So the singer chose a song by one of Quinn's favorite bands, Paramore.

As Rachel stood in front of the group singing "The Only Exception," she chanced to take a glance or two at Quinn, and she knew she had her.

That only left Rachel with the original problem, how to get Finn Hudson to break up with her for good.

* * *

_**A/N: So what did you guys think good, bad, or ugly? I can take it. Please don't be too hard on Rachel though. Her thought process may seem a bit out of character right now, but I think she's just in too much turmoil to know which way is up. Plus, Rachel simply breaking up with Finn seemed too easy. I hope you all will try to understand. Please take a minute to read and review if you can so I know who's still out there. Knowing I have an audience and reading your reviews lets me know whether what I'm doing is right or wrong. Also, I've already started the next chapter, so "Grilled Cheesus" should be up in a week or less. I know I can't believe it either! Thank you guys so much for reading and for sticking with me. You'll never know how much it means to me. Until next time…**_


	8. Grilled Cheesus

A Very FaBerry Glee-verse-part VIII-Grilled Cheesus

By Shiney1983

* * *

_**A/N: OMG! Two weeks, two chapters, say it ain't so! But it is! I can't promise an update once a week. Lord knows I'd never keep to that, but I can shoot for at least one every couple weeks, deal? Please keep up your end of this bargain and review okay? It really does make me want to post faster when I know you all are having as much fun with my version of GLEE as I am. The responses to the last chapter all made me smile, I swear. I love you all!**_

_**Once again, things are fairly straight-forward in this chapter. I fleshed out some things that the show ignored, tweaked others to fit my story, but a lot remains the same. It turned out to be a lot of filler and necessary progression, but I'm proud of it nonetheless. I am sorry it's so short though. Forgive me?**_

_**Without further delay, I very humbly present my version of…"Grilled Cheesus." **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to GLEE, including any dialogue I borrowed straight from episodes for my own purposes. Also, any songs mentioned belong to the original artists.**_

* * *

"Is there something on my face?"

Quinn shook her head at the sound of Rachel's voice. "Huh?"

The diva huffed, "You were staring, for an inordinately large amount of time. You even missed Giles' slides. That's your favorite part!"

Quinn blinked twice, had she really been zoned out that long?

"So is there," Rachel asked again, irritation creeping into her voice.

Quinn tried to focus. Rachel had asked her something, apparently more than once, but, for the life of her, Quinn had no idea what it was!

"Huh," she mumbled again.

This time the tiny brunette's face twisted with concern. "Quinn, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," the blonde lied, "I just…I…uhh, have to go to the bathroom.

"Okay," came Rachel's replied, though the girl wasn't persuaded. "Do you want me to pause?"

"That's okay," Quinn stood and flashed what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "I'll be right back."

Before Rachel could reply, Quinn fled the Berry's modest den as fast as her legs could manage.

Once she reached the bathroom, the hazel eyed girl turned the cold water on full blast. With vigor, she splashed her face; not once, not twice, but three times!

Quinn was going mad, she had to be. The blonde had never been driven insane before, but this had to be what it felt like.

It had been nearly two weeks since Rachel had kissed Quinn in an empty classroom at McKinley. Fourteen days, three hundred thirty six hours, twenty thousand one hundred sixty minutes…not that Quinn was counting.

Since then though, the singer had informed the ex-cheerleader that the two couldn't kiss again until Rachel was boyfriend free.

Worse yet, Rachel couldn't merely dump Finn, it would hurt her integrity.

Quinn had suggested some painful, albeit tactless ways, to remove the lumbering teenager from their lives.

Rachel had laughed, scolded the blonde a little, and then refused. The brunette reasoned that it had to be Finn's choice, his idea, or the diva's word was worth nothing.

Rachel swore she was working on it, coming up with ideas, but Quinn knew she was stalling. As much as the petite songstress may have wanted to explore her feelings for Quinn, the blonde knew Rachel didn't want to hurt Finn.

It made sense. For as much as Quinn didn't want to admit it, the footballer had been both she and Rachel's first love. Well, first boyfriend, anyway. Quinn wasn't sure about the love part.

Quinn knew too, that learning his first two girlfriends now had feelings for one another, would wound the boy deeply.

Quinn didn't want that, she still had a soft spot for the lumbering teen. Quinn just wanted Rachel…like all the time. If Quinn were being honest, it's all she thought about anymore. If she were doing homework…Rachel, cleaning the house…Rachel, reading a book…Rachel, even in church…Rachel, Rachel, Rachel.

Quinn couldn't even think of a way to get Finn out of their lives because any time her mind had a tiny bit of freedom, a short statured brunette entered it.

Quinn had agreed to go back to being the diva's best friend until she could have more, but at this rate she'd end up in a nut house or a morgue before that happened.

The blonde groaned. She had to go back downstairs. Rachel would be worried, and would soon come looking, maybe she'd even gather a search party.

Quinn chuckled internally; then groaned again. She even found neuroses she imagined Rachel to have adorable. Man, she had it bad!

Sighing, Quinn made her way back to the couch, and to the brunette who was the source of her madness.

As luck would have it, just as Quinn felt the smallest ounce of peace, Tara slipped her hand into Willow's.

"Aww," Rachel murmured under her breath.

Quinn tensed. Just as she had predicted, and feared, Rachel's hand found hers.

Quinn sighed for the millionth time that day. 'It's gonna be a long night,' she thought, 'I wonder how Santana does it.'

* * *

Kurt Hummel sat in the waiting room at Lima Memorial Hospital with his head against the wall and his eyes closed. Though he was surrounded by members of the glee club, his second family really, he'd never felt more alone.

As he looked around the room he noticed that everyone in the room seemed to have somewhere they belonged, someone they belonged to.

Brittany and Santana were lying on a double-sized pullout couch. Kurt noted with amusement, however, that the Latina and the blonde weren't taking up very much space, as they were contently curled around each other. The boy diva shook his head. He wondered, when if ever, the snarky cheerleader would swallow her fear and tell the blonde dancer what everyone who knew the pair already knew.

For a moment Kurt mused what the duo was doing there, they were barely friends, but he decided it didn't really matter. Anyway, he and Brittany were sort of friends, given that they had "dated" for a while. The blonde had probably wanted to be there for Kurt, as she seemed to be for almost anyone, and had drug Santana with her, however reluctantly.

Finn and Rachel were in the back corner. The oafish footballer had his arms protectively around the tiny diva, while the girl slept curled into his chest.

Kurt smiled fondly at his stepbrother. He knew their relationship was a bit strained at the moment, but he had always had a soft spot for Finn. He was happy that Finn and Rachel were happy together, however fleeting the moment. Kurt knew they didn't belong together, but he hoped they'd both figure that out with time.

The male soprano furrowed his brow as he realized someone that was there when he'd last looked around was absent now. His forehead scrunched as he attempted to pull the memory from his sleep deprived brain…Quinn.

Absently the boy speculated as to the presence of the hazel eyed blonde. Not that he didn't appreciate Quinn support, he did. Kurt was deeply thankful for the thoughts and time of all his friends, however misguided, in the two days since his dad's hospitalization. The time the shorter blonde had spent there just simply didn't make sense, that's all.

Brittany and Santana he could reason away.

Finn and Rachel had every right to be here. Even though Kurt had initially forgotten to inform the taller boy of Burt Hummel's condition, Finn had been right in the choir room today. In their own unique way, the Hummel-Hudsons had formed a family.

So where did Quinn fit?

Maybe her being there was about Finn. True, the football star and the ex-cheerleader had broken up quite some time ago. Still, Kurt suspected some sort of connection between the two teens remained. The blue eyed boy sincerely hoped that Quinn didn't want to reunite with Finn though. He hoped the blonde knew, just as Rachel could, that she could do so much better.

For Kurt's part, he really wished he could meet his one and only. The prince that would forever hold his hand, support his dreams, and in general sweep him off his feet.

The wavy haired brunette sighed. He had been feeling desperately lonely lately; a fact that was getting harder to hide. For so long, it had been Burt and Kurt Hummel versus the world. Then his dad met Carole, and ever so slightly the Hummel men drifted apart.

He was happy to see his dad so happy, but for the first time in his life Kurt felt like he was on his own…a feeling that was sure to increase if…

He hadn't told Burt any of his thoughts two days ago of course, but that was the reason the younger Hummel had fought so hard to attend this year's "Sound of Music" sing-along. He was hoping to meet someone. When his dad said he was disappointed in him, he'd wanted to scream, 'you just don't understand,' and now…

"Coffee," a voice broke into Kurt's thoughts. Standing in front of him, Quinn held a steaming cup of the standard hospital swill. "Or should I say, the dark water that passes for coffee here," the blonde tried again, smiling.

Kurt chuckled. "Thanks," he said, taking the pro-offered beverage.

Quinn sat beside him and was silent for a moment. "Penny for your thoughts," she spoke, breaking the quiet.

"Quinn," Kurt started softly, "do you believe in soul mates, that there is one perfect person out there for all of us? Or do you think we are all just thrown together to end up with whoever suits us at the moment?"

"Hmm," the blonde mused, "I think I believe in soul mates, although my faith is not as strong as it used to be."

"And," the boy continued, "please don't think I'm prying but, do you think you've found that person? Do you have someone?"

The hazel eyed girl sighed, and chanced a glance at the duo in the corner, a look that was not lost on her male companion. "I have…" Quinn paused to find the right word, "…a possibility."

Kurt looked down and his lip quivered. "Quinn, don't waste time waiting on a possibility. None of us know how long we have here. Look at my dad, he's only just found Carole and now…" the brunette's trailed off as his voice broke on the last word.

Quinn's heart broke for Kurt. She wanted desperately to comfort her fellow glee clubber, but was at a loss as to how. Quinn often found comfort in her faith, but Kurt didn't share it.

So, the blonde's mind went to a place it so frequently ventured to now…Rachel. How might the tiny songstress comfort her fellow diva? Within moments, Quinn knew. Wordlessly, she found Kurt's hand and quietly started to sing...

"**When I was just a little girl, I asked my mother 'What will I be? Will I be pretty? Will I be rich?' Here's what she said to me: Que sera, sera, whatever will be, will be. The future's not ours to see. Que sera, sera, what will be, will be."**

Kurt smiled the tiniest smile. He liked the song very much, always had. From the time he was little, that particular ditty had been a great source of confront for him. In fact, Kurt couldn't quite recall them, but he had vague memories of his mom singing it to him before she died.

Also, Quinn had a lovely singing voice. Kurt couldn't fathom why she didn't exercise it more.

In a show of solidarity and appreciation, Kurt squeezed the blonde's hand and sang…

"**When I grew up and fell in love, I asked my sweetheart, 'What lies ahead? Will we have rainbows, day after day?' Here's what my sweetheart said: Que sera, sera, whatever will be, will be. The future's not ours to see. Que sera, sera, what will be, will be."**

Quinn returned Kurt's smile glad her song selection seemed to offer the boy some measure of comfort.

The two singers let out a simultaneous sigh as they silently agreed to finish the song together. Both blonde and brunette were still unsure where their futures would take them, but one thing was certain. Today, with a very simple song, Quinn Fabray and Kurt Hummel had offered each other comfort and friendship.

"**Now I have Children of my own. They ask their mother, 'What will I be? Will I be handsome? Will I be rich?' I tell them tenderly: Que sera, sera, whatever will be, will be. The future's not ours to see. Que sera, sera, what will be, will be. Que sera, sera." **

* * *

"Quinn?"

The blonde exhaled. She knew Rachel would find her here, in the first floor bathroom, but Quinn supposed there was really no point in avoiding the inevitable. This conversation would have to happen sooner or later.

She didn't turn around. She didn't think she could. Still, she couldn't help meeting brown eyes in the bathroom mirror. "You're not going to break up with him, are you?"

Rachel seemed surprised by the question, unprepared even. It took the brunette a moment, but she nodded, regretfully. "I can't, not right now."

Quinn laughed bitterly and Rachel gingerly stepped toward her.

"Quinn, please try to understand," Rachel spoke as though she could barely make her voice audible. The ex-HBIC even thought the songstress might be afraid. "He needs me right now. His academic and extra-curricular year did not begin on the most amenable terms, and now with Burt's condition so uncertain, it would be cruel."

Quinn gripped the sides of the sink. She felt like she may actually break the porcelain, though that would be fitting. She felt broken inside. Maybe, in some ways she always had. "It'll always be _something_," she replied in to the sink.

"I don't believe that's so. There's a real possibility that once Kurt's dad is out of the woods, Finn will-"

This time the taller girl's laugh sounded more defeated than bitter. Kurt words from the day before hammered in her mind like a warning, a siren. "I can't hang on to a 'possibility,' Rachel," she stated, spinning on her heel to face the girl.

"I'm not sure I understand…"

"We can't be together." Those four words broke Quinn's heart, yet she steeled herself, and continued. "It probably wouldn't have worked anyway; I'm no good for you."

"Quinn, please-"

She heard Rachel and kept talking, she had to. "You belong with Finn. Like you said, he needs you."

"And you don't?" The hurt was evident in the diva's question, and it almost made Quinn stop, almost. She knew she had to keep going though. She had to break her own heart before Rachel could. It would only hurt more the longer she stuck around.

Tears sprang to Rachel's eyes. The petite girl hated them. Moreover, she hated that the blonde in front of her was, more often than not, the cause of them. "Please Quinn," she begged, "Please don't do this, not again. You're my best friend. Just give me time and we'll…"

Time was a luxury Quinn couldn't afford. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She was suffocating in this bathroom. Rachel didn't understand, would never understand, yet she continued to plead her case. The words left Quinn's mouth before she could stop them. "God, Rachel, can't you ever just shut up?!"

Rachel looked horrified. She took five steps back and hit the door. She fumbled for the knob as her hand shook. Still, her eyes never left Quinn's.

The blonde looked as though she were going to be sick, felt that way too. Her brain was screaming at her to apologize, take it all back, and comfort Rachel somehow. Alas, her body remained frozen along with her mind. As soon as the bathroom door closed, a sound that seemed to echo forever, Quinn sank to the floor, racked with sobs.

That was the night Rachel spoke with Finn about their future, and allowed the boy a small advance in relationship. After all, Rachel figured, she and Finn loved each other, and the boy would never purposely hurt her. Besides, what else, or more accurately, _who_ else did she have?

* * *

Quinn heard the soft knock on her bedroom door, but she didn't even bother to move, let alone speak to the person intruding on her self-imposed pity party.

"Quinn," a voice questioned, and the addressee laughed internally. Brittany, of course it would be Brittany.

"You didn't come to school today," the taller blonde continued, sensing Quinn wouldn't respond. Brittany bit her lip and turned toward Quinn's dresser, where she spied the girl's cell phone. "I texted you, did you know that?" Quinn's only answer was more silence. "When you didn't answer, I got worried, so…

Quinn could almost feel Brittany moving closer to the bed. She wanted to protest when she felt her bed dip beside her, but she didn't have the strength. Seconds later, strong arms wrapped around her and equally muscular legs entangled themselves with hers. Quinn let out a shaky breath. Even though she thought her eyes had finally gone dry, fresh wails escaped her throat.

"Shh, it'll be okay Quinn. I'm right here," Brittany whispered, gripping her friend's body tighter each time it shook.

After what felt like hours, though only minutes had passed, Quinn's cries subsided, and she turned to face her friend. "Britt," she started softly, her voice hoarse from tears, "Do you love Santana? I mean like…really love her?"

Brittany nodded.

"And does she love you?"

Another nod, followed by an unsure, "I think so…"

"Then you have to make her face her feelings; make you guys a public thing, because otherwise…" Quinn trailed off and faltered, but only for a moment, then she continued, more confident than ever, "what do you really have?"

Brittany shook her head, as tears shone in her own eyes now, threatening to spill. "I can't, she isn't ready…I…I'll lose her."

Quinn could hear Brittany's heart breaking as she spoke, but she knew the other blonde needed to hear this. It was time Santana put up or shut up. Brittany deserved so much more than what she had become accustom to. Brittany, too, deserved more than a possibility.

Blue eyes searched hazel ones, desperate and pleading, as Quinn spoke the truth that Brittany knew, but tried so hard to ignore. "You don't really have her now, not all of her, not the way you should."

"I know, but…"

"It's time, Britt," Quinn pushed, as she found the girl's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Start slow; give her a safe place to do it, like glee club. She loves you Brittany, give her a chance to show it. Then if she can't," Quinn paused, both to contemplate the weight of her next statement, and to wipe away a tear as it slid down Brittany's cheek. "If she can't," she repeated slowly to make sure Brittany understood, "find someone who can."

"Thanks, Q," Brittany murmured, as she scooted closer to Quinn again to hug her. "I'm glad we're friends again."

Quinn's laugh vibrated both girls' bodies as they embraced. "We were always friends Ducky," she said, resurrecting a childhood nickname that always made Brittany smile, "and you're welcome. Now, go get your girl!"

* * *

_**A/N: Well that's it. What'd you guys think? Now I'm off to write "Duets," which I'm sure will be painstakingly difficult. I hope to have it finished and posted by late next week. Until then, please take a few minutes to review, huh. I love hearing what you guys think, even if it's not on par with my thoughts. Thank you so much for giving me the time. **_


End file.
